Passé Imparfait  Première Partie
by LXS
Summary: Pas de résumé, l'histoire m'est venue ce week end, elle n'est pas corrigé, désolée pour les fautes... Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LXS

Titre : Passé Imparfait

Disclamer : Pas à moi blablabla

_Chapitre 01 : Talking to the Moon_

Il était une ombre parmi les ombres, son visage placarder sur tous les murs de toutes les villes, moldues ou sorcières. Il était l'ennemi publique numéro 1, au début il en avait rit bien entendu comme beaucoup de ceux qui le connaissait parfaitement.

Depuis la chute du Ministère, il y avait quatre années de cela, il errait en Angleterre. Une âme seule et perdue. Il avait avant que tout cela ne débute vidé ses comptes à Gringotts, il avait lut plus de livres que n'importe quel sorciers Il transportait toujours ses affaires dans une malle sans fond à neuf serrures, qu'il avait rétrécie. La magie était devenue sa seule véritable amie et alliée dans ce conflit.

Conflit qui s'enlisait dans une mélasse gluante, et puante. Harry Potter jeune homme de 21 ans se cachait jour après jours dans les ruines de maisons. Il se camouflait sous des apparences trompeuses, soit animal soit humaine, il trompait ses ennemis le plus souvent sans qu'ils sachent réellement qu'ils avaient en face d'eux Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme était grand, il avait de long cheveux noir corbeau parsemé de mèches verte sombres, son visage était plus dur, ses yeux presque éteint. Il soupira, cette fois ça serait la dernière fois qu'il userait de subterfuge.

Il transplana dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, devant la tombe profaner de ses parents qui étaient devenus des Inferis à son plus grand écœurement. La lune était haute dans le ciel, brillant de mille feu montrant aux âmes égarés le chemin vers la paix.

Il leva la tête laissant ses larmes amères quittés ses yeux. Il soupira, avant de dire dans une langue sorcière oubliée depuis plusieurs millénaires

_J'ai composé le présent sans défaire le mal._

_J'ai composé le futur de souffrance._

_Je demande au temps et à son gardien._

_De composer le passé afin de défaire à jamais._

_Ce lien, et cette histoire._

Harry sentit tout son être s'étirer, dans tous les sens. Il sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur, mais cette douleur qui le rendait malade, il l'avait voulut. Après ce qu'il considéra comme des heures de tortures, tout s'arrêta, et il se retrouva face à trois personnes. Des femmes qui paraissaient l'avoir attendu depuis très longtemps.

Se rendant compte à qui il avait à faire, Harry s'inclina poliment devant les trois femmes. Qui le remercièrent d'un aimable sourire.

-Jeune Harry, commença la première femme. Je suis Urda, je vois le passé. Ce que tu as subit, n'était pas sur ta route.

La seconde prit la parole juste après.

-Jeune Harry, continua-t-elle, je suis Verdandi, je vois le présent et je connais ta requête.

La troisième prit enfin la parole avec un doux sourire pour le sorcier.

-Jeune Harry, je suis Skuld, je vois le futur mais aucun mot de moi tu n'auras.

Harry s'agenouilla, il pensait que le temps n'avait qu'un gardien et non trois. Et puis il chassa cette réflexion loin dans son esprit. Il soupira avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

-Je sais que j'ai transgresser la plus puissante des lois en voulant retourner dans le passé mais, si je ne le fais pas le monde tombera et personne ne sera en mesure de le sauver.

-Nous le savons, jeune Harry c'est pourquoi votre requête est d'ors et déjà accepté, à condition que vous acceptiez de vous soumettre à une épreuve.

-Quelle est-elle ? Demanda-t-il

-Convaincre Nidhögg de ne plus ronger la racine de l'Yggdrasil, lui répondit Urda.

-Comment puis-je le convaincre de cesser cela ? Demanda-t-il

-Nous savons que tu as la réponse, jeune Harry. Bonne chance à toi.

Les trois Nornes disparurent laissant un Harry sur une plaine désertique ne sachant pas par où débuter ses recherches. Ayant étudier les runes Scandinaves, il savait à qui il aurait à faire et cela ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Il soupira, puis se mit en marche en direction de ce qui semblait être le soleil.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : LXS

Titre : Passé Imparfait

Disclamer : Pas à moi blablabla

_Chapitre 02 : Into the Dragon's den_

Trouver l'antre de Nidhögg lui prit pas moins d'une semaine, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement faire de pause. Il était épuisé, et la chaleur devenait insupportable. Il n'avait ni eau ni nourriture, pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin là où il se trouvait mais il aurait aimer une pause tout de même. De plus ses vêtements noir n'arrangeaient pas vraiment ses affaires.

Mais maintenant il se trouvait face à l'antre du Dragon qui rongeait méticuleusement la racine d'Yggdrasil. Il y entra doucement sa main tenant solidement sa baguette. De larges racines pendaient du plafond de la grotte, et étaient visible au sol comme voulant s'enfuir de cet enfer. Et de cette terre hostile.

L'air était chargé d'un mélange de moisissures, de poussières, d'eau rance, de souffre, et d'autres odeurs qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il avait une soudaine envie de vomir. Envie qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit les restes de plusieurs humains qui visiblement n'avaient pas réussi. Un frisson de peur soudaine lui parcouru le dos, mais continua tout de même son périple.

Il murmura un lumos afin d'avoir un peu de lumière alors que l'obscurité l'engloutissait peu à peu. Il se savait surveiller par les trois Nornes, et plus il avançait plus il se demandait ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il serait enfin en face du Dragon.

De par les légendes qui courraient sur lui, il savait que Nidhögg était violent avec les intrus ne leur laissant que très peu de temps avant de lancer une attaque, ce qui faisait de lui un animal redoutable, et redouter. Il aurait aimer avoir un Dragon à une époque mais cela n'aurait vraisemblablement servit à rien vue la puissance excessive de Voldemort.

Il s'avança avec prudence, il sentait autour de lui comme des milliers d'yeux braquer sur lui, observant le moindre de ses mouvements, cela le rendait nerveux mais il se poussait à rester et à paraître calme. Son ouïe à l'affut du moindre bruit, et ses yeux auxquels il avait finalement jeter un sort de vision nocturne afin de voir l'ensemble du chemin sous ses pieds. Les trois Nornes ne le lui avaient pas interdit de se servir de magie donc il en profitait.

Il n'était plus guider que par ses yeux et son ouïe, il avait stopper son lumos bien trop voyant à son goût. Il avait les yeux partout et distingua rapidement le chemin à suivre. Le chemin était fait de briques d'argile à première vue, il y en avait des fissurées et d'autres branlantes, se doutant un peu du piège qui ne devait pas se trouver loin, il resta sur ses gardes.

Il ne marchait que sur les briques à l'allure plus solide. Lançant de temps en temps un cailloux qu'il faisait apparaître. C'est ainsi qu'il échappa aux flèches empoisonnées, au balancier qui avait plus l'aspect d'une guillotine qu'autre chose, et également aux briques qui devenaient poussières entrainant celui qui était dessus dans un précipice au fond remplis de pics acérer.

Ces pièges l'avaient fais rire, car il se souvenait d'un film où il avait déjà vue ce genre de chose, Indiana Jones était son titre, il se souvenait d'avoir toujours dis que le jour où il lui arriverait ce genre de mésaventures, il resterait toujours prudent. D'un reniflement dédaigneux il renvoya ce souvenir au placard ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu !

Il avançait à pas lent sentant de plus en plus un danger venir vers lui. Ou plutôt il allait de plus en plus vers le danger. Il soupira, le couloir qu'il avait emprunter allait bientôt se terminer, et pour le moment il était collé à la paroi, le chemin n'était qu'un bord aussi large qu'une plate bande sur l'autoroute.

Il était donc extrêmement concentré sur ses pas. Il aurait pu aussi se servir de son éclair de feu mais le plafond du couloir était vraiment trop bas. Par moment ses mains qui étaient sur la paroi trouvaient sur leur chemin des niches. Dans l'une d'elle d'ailleurs il trouva un collier d'or, au bout duquel pendait une fine croix de diamant. Il passa l'objet autour de son cou, il l'offrirait au Dragon comme preuve de sa bonne volonté à le faire cesser de ronger cette racine.

Il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce genre de chose mais maintenant qu'il était là il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et puis c'était son épreuve pour finalement accéder au passé et à ses parents. Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit que jamais un sorcier ni même un mage n'avait entrepris un tel voyage. Mais lui n'était-il pas un sorcier à part ?

Il soupira avant de continuer, il n'était pas recommandable de dériver dans ses pensées lorsque sa vie était sur un fil. Vision plutôt littérale de la chose, il ne savait même pas si il y avait un fin à ce puits qui s'étendait dans son dos, et il n'avait franchement pas très envie de tester. Lorsqu'il fini par arriver de l'autre côté, il soupira de soulagement, et reporta son regard sur ce qu'il se présentait à lui. De nouveaux des pièges, il pouvait les sentir, ils étaient bien plus nombreux que les premiers.

Il ne savait pas trop où mettre les pieds, il ne fit aucun mouvement analysant méticuleusement ce qu'il voyait. Il lança un finite incantatem et étrangement, un chemin se dessina sur le sol, épargné par la poussière, les briques étaient d'une très jolie couleur dorée. Il soupira puis suivit tranquillement ce chemin, et par chance ne rencontra aucun obstacle, au bout du chemin, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un immense dragon de couleur vert sombre qui visiblement l'attendait.

-#_Tu es Harry Potter ?# _

_-#Oui, je suis ici à la demande des trois Nornes.#_

_-#Je le sais jeune sorcier. Comment comptes-tu m'empêcher de ronger cette racine qui a un goût immonde ?#_

_-#Je te rend ce qui t'appartient# _Dit-il en enlevant la chaine d'or et la plaçant sur une écaille du majestueux animal, le dragon en ronronna presque. #_Et je te propose ta liberté, qu'en penses-tu ?#_

Le dragon sembla réfléchir intensément. Après tout il n'était là que parce que l'autre était là haut, mais si il pouvait être en bas et à l'extérieur, il en serait tellement plus soulager. Ici il n'avait plus rien à manger c'est pour cela qu'il s'acharnait sur cette pauvre racine qui devait être soigner tout le temps par les Nornes.

_-#Comment me ferais-tu sortir jeune sorcier au cœur pure ?#_

Harry n'y avait franchement pas songer. Et puis un sourire illumina son visage.

-_#Ici le plafond est bien plus haut que dans le couloir, je suppose que si tu le gratte un peu tu pourrais retrouver ta liberté. A moins que tu ne puisse te réduire à l'état de peluche le temps que je fasse le chemin inverse, avec le risque que je ne ressorte pas vivant d'ici.#_

_-#Ma taille est modulable jeune homme, je te suivrais mais une porte de sortie est proche, tu n'auras pas refaire le même chemin.#_

Harry lui fit un sourire, et dans un sinistre bruit de craquements, le dragon modula sa taille pour devenir aussi gros qu'un poulet, voltigeant joyeusement auprès du jeune homme qui malgré le fait d'être en présence du maître des lieux gardait obstinément sa baguette auprès de lui.

Le jeune sorcier suivit les instructions du dragon, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement jusqu'à une entrée qu'il avait vue durant sa recherche d'entrée de la grotte. Il soupira quel idiot il aurait pu gagner beaucoup plus de temps, mais aurait également eut une discution avec un postérieur de dragon. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis laissa place au Dragon qui se mit à voler reprenant sa taille d'origine.

Il se mit à rugir d'un plaisir non dissimuler il était enfin dehors. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait qu'un humain ou un sorcier daigne l'aider à sortir de là. Il aurait pu le faire seul mais il fallait que la proposition soit sincère et vienne d'un autre que lui, car tel avait été son châtiment. Il se posa avec douceur devant Harry.

-_#Je ne rongerais plus la racine d'Yggdrasil maintenant, je crois savoir qu'a l'est il y a des forêts. Bonne chance à toi, je sais que ton parcours sera long mais je sais que tu vaincras celui que tu combat. En remerciement de ma liberté je t'offre ceci#_

Le dragon souffla sur le jeune homme d'un souffle chaud, et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait maintenant une tenue des plus adéquate à son combat futur, toutes ses affaires avaient par ailleurs complètement changer. Il était maintenant vêtu exclusivement de cuir lui moulant à la perfection son corps finement musclé.

_-#C'est un cuir d'une extrême résistance, qui pourrait paré n'importe quelle lame. Il a été fait avec mes mues. Toute ta garde robe est ainsi dorénavant, tu montreras à tous la tête levée que tu as réussi ton épreuve du temps. Tu n'auras pas à te cacher des autres, car le présent que tu connaissais est depuis ton départ devenu un temps totalement révolu. Verdandi et Skuld seraient presque aveugles, mais elles en ont décider ainsi. Lorsque tu souhaiteras de nouveau modifier le temps, siffle et je viendrais, car maintenant tu est devenu mon gardien.#_

Harry le regarda stupéfait.

_-#J'aurais aimer être plus jeune et rester avec mes parents pendant leur cours malheureusement, je sais que c'est interdit. Pensez-vous que je pourrais être un bon professeur ?#_

_-#Cela dépend de la matière enseigner, jeune gardien. Il me semble avoir vue qu'en Défense contre les Forces du Mal tu étais doué. Au fait, avant de partir retourne voir les trois Nornes, elles te laisseront devenir Animagus.#_

_-#Merci. Nidhögg va maintenant, tu as bien mérité ta liberté !# _sourit Harry

Le dragon s'envola dans un rugissement qui fit trembler tout le désert. Et pour Harry le changement de décore fut radicale et le surpris. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant les trois Nornes. Il voulut s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois mais Urda s'avança vers lui, avant de l'étreindre comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant.

-Merci jeune sorcier au cœur pure. Nous irons soigner la racine seulement lorsque ton apprentissage sera fini. Nous sommes toutes fières de toi.

Harry les joues rougies fit un doux sourire à la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas réellement prit le temps de bien la contempler avant de partir voir le dragon. Elle était plutôt grande avec de longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux d'un bleu clair et très pure presque transparent. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bustier blanche. En fait les trois Nornes se ressemblaient, comme si une seule avait été créer et les deux autres simplement dupliquer.

Skuld elle portait une robe bustier d'un rouge profond, et Verdandi avait sa robe noir. Lorsqu'Urda le libéra de son étreinte, il fut immédiatement entrainé dans les bras des deux autres. Il était content d'avoir fini sa tâche et ne savais plus trop quoi faire à présent. Skuld le regarda avec tendresse.

-Il est temps jeune homme de dormir un peu, ta magie est bien faible. Et puis je crois savoir que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pu te reposer dans un véritable lit.

Harry rougit un peu plus, il n'avait plus dormi dans un lit depuis la fin de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Les trois femmes, le poussèrent gentiment vers une chambre spacieuse. Elle était vraiment très grande, les murs étaient blanc alors que les reliefs étaient en or. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, les draps étaient en soie de même que les voilages où s'entremêlaient des fils d'or et d'argent.

La pièce était ronde, collé sur le mur à la gauche de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un bureau très large et grand, à ses côtés des petits meubles dans lesquels étaient certainement entreposé de précieux papiers. De chaque côtés du lit se trouvait une table de chevet, tous les meubles comme la pièce était de couleur blanc et or. Il vit non loin du lit, du côté droit de la porte d'entrée deux autres portes.

Verdandi, lui fit un sourire.

-La première porte est la salle de bain, la seconde est la penderie des invités. Tu es ici chez toi, le temps de ton repos et de ton apprentissage. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'enverrons auprès de tes parents lorsque nous serons sûr que tu es plus que prêt.

-Merci dit-il un peu confus, mais vous savez je suis déjà animagus... Pourquoi vouloir m'apprendre à le devenir à nouveau ?

-Parce que tu n'as qu'un animal, alors que deux autres sommeils en toi, lui répondit avec douceur Urda.

Les trois femmes le poussèrent légèrement vers le lit mais il décida avant de se coucher de prendre une bonne douche bien relaxante, généralement il arrivait à se laver auprès de cascades qu'il repérait dans les forêts lors de ses fuites, mais les vraies douches lui manquaient atrocement. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était à présent seul dans la pièce, il se dirigea d'un pas fébrile jusqu'à la salle de bain, et s'arrêta à son seuil choquer.

Les couleurs étaient les mêmes que pour la chambre, il y avait effectivement une douche très spacieuse, qui avait différents jets afin de bien relaxer chaque muscles, dans le fond il reconnu sans mal un jacuzzi, et au milieu de tout ça, la baignoire était aussi grande que deux piscines olympique réunies.

Il souffla un instant, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, et puis prit l'option de faciliter, il tourna le bouton de la douche sur eau tiède, avant de se déshabiller, et de se jeter sous le jet avec délectation. Et tous les autres jets se mirent en mouvement le détendant complètement.

Il se lava méticuleusement les cheveux, en soupirant de bien être, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il laissa l'eau rincer ses longs cheveux, et tout son corps marquer par tous les combats qu'il avait mener. Il sorti de sous le jet bien une heure plus tard, complètement propre, il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches, et en plaça une sur ses cheveux les frottant vigoureusement, avant de les démêlés mèches par mèches.

Cela lui prit encore bien une demi-heure, et puis passa un t-shirt noir sur un boxer après s'être complètement sécher. Il tituba un instant en retournant jusqu'à la chambre pour finir par s'écouler endormi dans le lit spacieux et très confortable.

Verdandi revint dans la chambre afin de correctement le coucher, glissant son corps sous une épaisse couette. Lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front, puis elle retourna auprès de ses sœurs.

-Il est endormi, je pense qu'il se réveillera dans une semaine, sourit-elle.

Skuld par contre se senti d'un coup mal à l'aise.

-Il faudrait songer à le lui dire... Son ennemi saura qui il est mais aura perdu la puissance qu'il avait au temps de Harry. En plus certaines créatures, venant de notre monde s'allient à lui... J'ai peur qu'on essaye de le tuer alors qu'il est sous notre protection...

-Skuld, nous veillerons sur lui, quitte à mourir car tel est notre destin. Nous savions qu'il viendrait, et nous étions consciente des risques que nous prenions à l'aider...

Les deux autres connaissaient ce risque et l'avait prit sans se poser la moindre question parce que leur protéger était un enfant plus important qu'il n'y paraissait. La semaine s'écoula doucement, Harry dormant toujours paisiblement sans faire le moindre cauchemar, veiller nuit et jour par les trois sœurs. Il fini par rouvrir ses orbes émeraudes la semaine suivante, trompant ainsi Verdandi, il s'étira comme un chat dans le lit avant de se demander où il était.

Il regarda sa montre, quatorze heure trente. Surpris il se leva, alla à la douche rapidement, il avait une réelle faim de loup, mais voulait d'abord se laver et faire honneur à ses hôtes. Un heure plus tard il sorti de la douche, coiffer et habiller. Il rejoignit les trois sœurs dans la pièce juste à côté, leur demeure était d'allure modeste, une pièce circulaire faisait office d'entrée, de salon, de bibliothèque, de cuisine, et cinq autres pièces tout aussi circulaires faisaient office de chambre, et de laboratoire de potion.

Harry regarda le tout avec des yeux émerveiller, comme la première fois où il avait été inviter au Terrier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule couleur dans cette grande pièce, le marron beige, avec sur les reliefs la couleur chocolat. Cela lui rappela soudainement qu'il avait faim. Ça et le grognement émit par son estomac.

Il entendit des gloussements d'amusement dans son dos et se retourna pour voir les trois sœurs l'observé avec tendresse et amour. Skuld se leva, et lui prépara une bonne assiette de nourriture diverses et variées. Et pour une fois il ne fit pas le difficile, il mangea tout et avec un bon appétit. Lorsqu'il eut terminer, il les remercia chaleureusement. Urda, Skuld et Verdandi lui firent un doux sourire, et décidèrent de durement l'entrainer.

Environ un mois plus tard, Harry était animagus multiple, en plus de son loup noir, il était un chat noir, un phénix noir, et un piton royal noir. Sa magie avait encore décupler, et grâce à une potion et un sort, il eut le loisir de lire toute la bibliothèque des sœurs, de retenir tout ce qu'il avait lut et maintenant il était prêt pour la création de sorts, mais voulait être en présence de son ancien mentor. Il soupira, et observa discrètement les trois sœurs avec un pincement au cœur il sentait que son temps ici serait bientôt fini.

Il alla dans ce qui était devenu sa chambre, il y avait défait sa malle, et ses vêtements étaient dans une penderie, ses armes étaient dans un coffre, il avait même prit le temps de s'en confectionner une nouvelle. Une épée longue et fine, mais mortellement légère, et plus solide que n'importe quelle autre épée. Car Harry avait trouver le moyen d'inclure un noyau magique dans la garde de l'épée. Il s'agissait, d'une écaille de Nidhögg, un poil de son loup, de son chat, une plume de son phénix, et une écaille de son piton royal. Même si les magies s'étaient au début combattues avec acharnement, avec du temps elles s'étaient calmées, et avait renforcer toutes les particularités magique à leur maximum.

Il soupira, il ne voulait pas vraiment partir, il refit tranquillement sa malle. Le lendemain il partirait. Il avait acquit plus de puissance, à travailler sa magie durant un mois sans se reposer. Les trois sœurs lui avaient alors demander avant qu'il ne parte de dormir, ce qu'il avait fait durant une période de trois semaines, et maintenant il était temps pour lui d'aller dans le passé, afin de foutre une déculotté sévère à Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il eu terminer il se rendit de manière triste dans la pièce principale, il s'était attaché à ces trois sœurs, et il savait qu'elles l'aideraient le moment venu. Urda, Verdandi, et Skuld se tenaient aux trois points d'un triangle qu'elles avaient dessiné sur le sol, Harry se mit au milieu.

Il les serra une dernière fois dans ses bras se retenant à grande peine de pleurer. C'était un déchirement, pour lui. Elles lui rendirent ses étreintes doucement, lui promettant de bien veiller sur lui, et lui promirent de venir le voir à Poudlard, juste pour foutre la trouille à Dumbledore.

Il se replaça au centre du triangle, et les trois femmes se mirent à psalmodier dans une ancienne langue morte. Une douce lumière commença à s'élever du sol, et Harry aurait voulut leur dire '_arrêter, je ne veux plus y aller_'. Mais il se dématérialisait déjà. Il fini sa course en plein Chemin de Traverse. Il soupira puis commença à observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : LXS

Titre : Passé Imparfait

Disclamer : rien à moi blablabla

_chapitre 03 : Suus Historia_

Son souvenir du Chemin de Traverse était celui d'une rue en ruine, les bâtiments encore fumants étaient les seuls vestiges qui restait, tous les habitant avaient fuit dans d'autres pays se pensant plus en sécurité. Et lui qui les avaient tous laisser à l'abandon.

Il soupira et fit ses premiers pas dans la grande rue marchande. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il prit la direction de Fleury & Bott dans la librairie magique régnait un calme inhabituel. Quelques élèves de Poudlard prenaient leurs manuels scolaire, lui se dirigea vers les livres de correspondance.

Il acheta l'un des petit grimoire, puis alla au Chaudron Baveur, il se rendit immédiatement au comptoir, et c'est un Tom de 20 ans plus jeune qui vint vers lui avec un large sourire. Au moins ça, ça n'avait pas changer.

-Bonjour l'ami, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Bonjour, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, j'aimerais une chambre si c'est possible, ainsi que du parchemin et vous emprunter un hiboux pour du courrier.

Le jeune homme lui fit un large sourire, par les temps qui courraient il n'y avait que très peu de client.

-Bien entendu, pour le hiboux c'est un courrier intérieur ou extérieur ? Demanda poliment Tom

-Intérieur.

-Je vous conduis à votre chambre le hiboux viendra dans quelques minutes vous rejoindre.

-Merci.

Les deux jeunes hommes, se mirent en route. Harry revoyait dans son esprit des scènes qu'il avait déjà vécu ici lorsqu'il s'était enfuit de chez son oncle et sa tante et qu'il avait trouver refuge ici. Il se retrouva d'ailleurs dans la même chambre, il fit un large sourire à Tom et lui donna un petit pourboire.

Il referma la porte, sorti sa malle de sa poche et l'agrandit. Il défit avec un soin tout particulier tous les sorts qu'il avait lancer dessus, et l'ouvrit. Huit des neuf serrures cliquetèrent signes qu'elles s'ouvraient bien. Il fit un simple sourire, puis ouvrit sa malle il attrapa une bouteille d'encre et une plume.

Il aurait pu sans doute éviter de prendre le parchemin de Tom mais au moins si Albus ou ses grand-parents voulaient le retrouver ils sauraient où chercher. Il prit place sur une table en bois qui se trouvait sous l'une des fenêtres qu'il ouvrit, il prépara également une petite coupelle d'eau et une de miamhiboux.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas le volatile entré et boire un peu d'eau avant de picorer dans la seconde coupelle. Harry lui observait son parchemin, ne sachant pas comment rédiger sa lettre. Il posa sa plume sur le papier, et laissa sa magie guidée sa main.

_Monsieur et Madame Potter,_

_Je me présente, je suis Harry James Potter, votre petit-fils. Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue, voir irréel mais je suis bien celui que je prétend être. Je ne suis pas partisan de Voldemort (ou Tom Jedusor selon votre préférence), je ne suis pas même mangemort. _

_Voldemort je le combat depuis trop longtemps, j'ai fais ce que tout sorcier aurait refuser de faire. J'ai transgresser la loi primordiale du temps en venant ici et j'en ai pleinement conscience, mais de mon temps il m'était impossible de détruire Tom. _

_Je n'avais d'autres solutions que celle-ci. Les trois Nornes ainsi que Nidhögg m'ont expliquer que je pourrais vous dire qui je suis car de futur il n'en reste plus aucune trace. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais je ne pourrais le faire seul. _

_Je vais donc proposer mes services à l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi qu'a Albus Dumbledore, peut-être que cette année verra la fin du poste maudit de Poudlard. _

_Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez qu'un Potter sait comment détruire Tom Elvis Jedusor, et qu'il se dressera sur sa route jusqu'au bout. _

_Bien sincèrement. _

_Harry J. Potter_

Il n'aimait pas vraiment sa façon d'écrire, mais bon il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il lança un sort sur le parchemin qui ne pourrais être lut que par les destinataires. Si un sortilège venait à être lancer sur ce courrier il se détruirait automatiquement. Il expliqua au volatile à qui devait parvenir cette missive en urgence, l'oiseau hulula avant de partir à tire d'ailes.

Harry légèrement fatigué, décida de refermer sa malle replaçant méticuleusement toutes les protections avant d'aller s'affaler sans grâce sur le lit et de s'endormir immédiatement. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, plusieurs heures plus tard, il ne senti pas son lit s'affaisser légèrement lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés. Mais lorsque l'homme voulut remettre une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille Harry stoppa le poignet de l'homme, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

-Bonjour Harry, dit l'homme.

-Bonjour, dit-il légèrement méfiant, en se relevant en position assise faisant face à l'homme.

-J'ai bien reçu ton courrier. Je voulais te voir avant de t'amener au manoir.

-Je vois une discution avec véritaserum ou légilimencie, ou tout autre substance, dit-il d'un ton légèrement cynique. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

L'homme tendit à Harry une fiole de véritaserum. Le jeune Potter l'observa, la renifla, avant de tremper ses lèvres dedans lorsqu'il reconnu ce que c'était il but la fiole d'une traite. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et l'homme commença son interrogatoire.

-Nom, prénom, âge ?

-Potter, Harry, 21 ans

-Date de naissance ?

-31 juillet 1980

-Lieu d'habitation ?

-Les ruines du Chemin de Traverse, de Sainte Mangouste, de Poudlard.

L'homme l'observa étrangement, il savait qu'il ne mentait pas, et pourtant ça lui paraissait incroyable. Il se secoua mentalement avant de reprendre.

-Tes parents ?

-Tués par Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981

-Où as-tu vécu après ?

-Chez les Dursley.

-As-tu bien été traité ?

-Non

-Connais-tu les trois Nornes ?

-Oui, ce sont des sœurs pour moi.

-Harry, as-tu connu d'autres membres de ta famille ?

-Non, tous étaient morts.

L'homme vit que la potion ne ferait bientôt plus effet.

-Es-tu un adepte de magie noir, et suis-tu les idéaux de Voldemort ?

-J'ai étudier la magie noir avec Severus Snape, et je ne suis absolument pas les idéaux de Tom.

Les effets de la potion cessèrent et Harry cligna des yeux un instant. Il lança un regard noir à son grand-père.

-Satisfait de mes réponses ? Demanda-t-il un peu froidement.

-Excuse moi, mais...

-Je sais, le coupa-t-il, maintenant que vous savez qui je suis je peux au moins savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il

-Gabriel Potter.

-Comment ça se passe maintenant ? Demanda Harry après avoir soupirer puis serrer la main de son grand-père. Marmonnant un _enchanté_ rapide.

-Écoute, c'est grossier de ma part je n'aurais pas du le véritaserum mais...

-Je cache beaucoup de choses, qui ne sont pas forcément bonnes à entendre Gabriel.

-Comme ?

-Je pratique la nécromancie en cas d'extrême nécessiter, je suis également alchimiste à mes heures perdues... Voldemort m'a pousser à faire certaines pratiques qui me répugnent, mais...

-Je vois, au moins tu es honnête, soupira l'homme. Ma requête va te paraître étrange mais je voudrais que tu m'entraine, tu es un guerrier ça se vois à ta posture, et à tes vêtements.

-J'ai commencer l'étude approfondit de la magie à la fin de ma sixième année Dumbledore venait de mourir, le Ministère était tomber, très peu étaient de mon côté mais ils m'ont tous entrainer. Loup-garou, vampire, ange, démon, elfe, chimère... Même les créatures qui se disaient neutres, ont décider de m'aider.

Ensuite tous mes alliés sont tombés, ou se sont agenouillés devant Tom. Albus m'avait lancer à la chasse aux horcruxes alors après mes divers entrainements, je les ai chercher. Et je les avaient tous mais Albus est mort avant de m'avoir dit comment les détruire et finalement butter cet enflure de serpent !

Je t'aiderais Gabriel, mais tu ne seras pas le seul à subir un entrainement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir mon père mourir une nouvelle fois.

Harry se releva, allant auprès de la fenêtre. Il avait entendu quelques cris au loin. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il verrait. Mais une fois là son corps se tendit imperceptiblement.

-Gabriel, je sais que tu es un Auror parmi les meilleurs, mais pour cette attaque laisse moi gérer s'il te plait, dit-il avant d'enjamber la fenêtre.

-Harry attend, tu ne... Tu ne vas pas les combattre seul quand même ?...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gabriel, j'en au vue d'autres ! Dit-il avant de se jeter de la fenêtre atterrissant avec souplesse sur le sol. Il n'était qu'au premier étage, il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser à voir la puissance des mangemorts. Il entendit à peine son grand-père dire que sa femme, Martha et James étaient chez Florian Fortarôme.

Il vit juste de ses yeux un mangemort menacer ouvertement son père, son parrain et son oncle de cœur, la colère envahi tout son corps, tel un félin un se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver derrière l'homme.

-Alors Potter, papa n'est pas là pour te protéger ? Ricana le mangemort de façon froide

-Oh pauvre petit mangemort, Voldemort est absent... Triste il ne verra pas ta mort... S'exclama Harry les yeux noirci de haine, alors que le mangemort sursautait pour se retourner.

Harry sa baguette dans la main, fit un mouvement ample du poignet, et prononça un simple mot, '_focus_' le mangemort se mit à hurler comme un posséder alors que des flammes de plus en plus grande sortaient de son corps léchant son visage et ses bras. Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à une bonne douzaine de mangemorts qui levèrent leur baguettes en même temps.

Discrètement il lança un protego maxima sur sa famille, et se tint prêt cherchant visiblement un sort bien cruel à leur balancer. Sur une partie des mangemorts il lança son '_glacies_' gelant les mangemorts sans les tuer, c'était juste histoire de dire qu'il en avait capturer un peu.

Aux autres il chercha un instant, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il lança froidement '_radicis_' et d'immenses racines vinrent se planter dans les corps des mangemorts les vidant de leur sang sous leur hurlement de douleurs et de terreur. Et puis pour couper court à cette mascarade d'attaque, il balança une puissante vague de magie plaquant tout le monde au sol. Les Mangemorts restant ayant peur se volatilisèrent sans demander leur reste, ils n'avaient fait que des dégâts matériels importants, et une victime. Une vielle dame qui avait eu un arrêt cardiaque en les voyant arriver comme des sauvages.

Harry alla auprès de son corps, respectueusement il lui referma les yeux. Et pria dans un latin parfait une supplique afin que l'âme de la défunte soit en paix. Il se releva, après, et retourna vers James, Rémus, Sirius, et Martha.

-Y a-t-il des blessés ? Demanda-t-il un peu froidement.

-Non, merci à vous... Commença Martha.

-Harry !

-Gabriel ? Vous en avez une bonne douzaines je les réveillerais lorsque je serais sûr qu'ils ne risque pas de s'enfuirent, lui répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

-Il n'était pas là ?

-Voldemort ? Non, ma cicatrice ne m'a pas fais mal... bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller me prendre une douche si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il passa auprès de son grand-père qui l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Vient au manoir, je te fais confiance. Et puis tu dois pouvoir nous entrainer non ?

-Je ne sais pas... Pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement

-Je viens avec toi pour payer Tom.

Harry lui fit une ébauche de sourire, et tous deux partirent tranquillement pour le pub. En chemin, Harry prit un profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-J'accepte de vous entrainer, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire à Peter...

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'homme

-C'est lui qui a vendu mes parents à Voldemort, soupira le jeune homme.

Gabriel s'arrêta totalement stupéfait, Harry s'arrêta à son tour n'entendant plus les pas de son grand père, il se retourna et l'observa un peu plus attentivement. L'homme était grand, une tignasse d'un noir profond tirant maintenant vers le gris, les tempes déjà couleur poivre et sel. Il n'avait pas de lunettes, mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan. Une barbe noir de plusieurs jours lui mangeait la moitier du visage. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier simple, de couleur vert sombre.

-Je ne sais pas si il est déjà mangemort ou si il va le devenir à sa sortie de Poudlard, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui avant de l'entrainer.

-Très bien, comment fais-tu pour rester si distant ? Si...

-L'habitude, je ne dois m'attacher à personne afin de ne pas souffrir. Je ne fais que survivre depuis trop longtemps. Mais promis je ferais un effort, je dois aussi vous demander de taire certaines choses que je vous ai dite sous véritaserum.

-Pourquoi ?

-Même si il n'y a plus de futur, les oreilles trainent et Voldemort pourrait bientôt s'intéresser à moi. Je voudrais avant qu'il ne le fasse me reposer car je suis fatiguer, et que je n'ai plus vue de lit depuis bien trop longtemps. Je reprend goût à certaines choses, depuis peu voyez-vous ?

-Tu sais, je suis ton grand-père, tu peux me tutoyer...

-Merci.

Ils reprirent leur chemin tranquillement, allant pour l'un jusque dans sa chambre, et pour l'autre jusqu'au comptoir afin de payer la note de son petit-fils. Gabriel pensa qu'il faudrait faire venir Dumbledore chez eux afin qu'ils aient une sérieuse discution. Harry redescendit, et entendit une discution houleuse entre Gabriel et James.

-Mais papa, il doit être mangemort ! Dit James, Harry se senti profondément blesser que son propre père pense ça de lui.

-James, c'est un Potter, et _ton_ fils ! Comment oses-tu penser ça de lui ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, apprend à le connaître avant de dire de telles bêtises !

Harry se fit voir après avoir lancer un sortilège de discrétion et de silence autour d'eux, n'englobant que les principaux concerner par cette discution, et James se mit à blêmir de plus belle alors qu'il se rendait compte de qui était face à lui. Le jeune homme nerveusement alla vers lui.

-Tu... Tu es vraiment mon fils ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, répondit Harry un peu froidement, mais James pensa qu'il l'avait mériter.

-Qui est ta mère ? Demanda Gabriel cette fois-ci

-Lily Evans, j'ai hérité de ses yeux... Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs d'eux tu sais Gabriel, j'ai quelques photos mais... Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, il psalmodia un instant et son album photo sorti. Il l'ouvrit et le montra à James, et Gabriel.

-Mes parents avec mon parrain Sirius Black et mon oncle de cœur Rémus Lupin. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer ici, mais bon... Ah James je pense que si Dumbledore accepte je serais prof à Poudlard. Et très remarquable la carte du Maraudeur, elle m'a bien servit !

-On l'avait fini ? Demanda James

-Ouai, lorsque Sirius l'a revue il l'a protégée de plusieurs sorts afin que personne ne puisse jamais altéré la plus grande œuvre des Maraudeurs, sourit-il nostalgique car ce qu'il disait s'était fait moins de deux jours avant la mort atroce de Sirius dont il n'avait jamais pu se remettre.

Mais pour faire honneur à son parrain il avait continuer le combat se créant un masque d'impassibilité comme Severus. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il arriverait un jour à s'en défaire mais il valait mieux pour lui que jamais personne le vois sans.

Martha, Sirius et Rémus qui n'étaient pas loin observèrent le nouveau Potter, pour Sirius il avait la même opinion que James, qui restait tout de même méfiant. Pour Martha, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre pour rester si distant, et si froid, quand à Rémus, son loup lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier au cœur pure mais qui avait souffert. Et qu'il s'agissait également d'un ami des loup-garou. Il décida alors d'aller auprès de Harry, se présenter et de lui tendre une main amicale.

-Bonjour je suis Rémus Lupin, enchanté de te connaître, mon loup me dit que tu es un ami.

-Bonjour Rémus, sourit Harry en retour lui serrant la main, Je suis Harry Potter, enchanté de te connaître également.

Le jeune lycanthrope ne s'était pas trompé, sous cette apparence distante et froide se cachait un enfant brisé qui ne recherchait pas de gloire, juste une famille et peut-être une vengeance. Le tout avait fait taire Sirius et James qui regardaient Rémus étrangement, car si lui arrivait à faire confiance à Harry alors cela voulait dire que le garçon n'était pas mauvais.

-Tu pourras m'apprendre les sorts que tu as utiliser tout à l'heure ? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux dorées.

-Oui, par contre avant que tu n'y arrive vraiment il te faudra t'entrainer durement, si jamais j'arrive à intégré Poudlard, je te donnerais des cours privé. Plus tu en sauras, mieux tu pourras faire face à Voldemort.

-Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom...

-Tu sais Rémus ce n'est qu'un nom, et la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroitre la peur de la chose elle-même, Voldemort est un pseudonyme, sa véritable identité est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et ce n'est même pas un sang-pur.

-Comment connais-tu tout ça ? Demanda avec hargne Sirius

-Parce qu'a mon époque je l'ai combattu, et que je préfère connaître parfaitement ce que je combat.

-Mais pourquoi toi ? Demanda Martha, pourquoi un Potter plutôt qu'un autre ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui lui fit un signe d'assentiment, Harry soupira, et puis expliqua.

-Voldemort à tuer mes parents, et à fait de ma vie un véritable enfer, je ne cherche même plus à me venger, ce que je veux maintenant c'est le détruire, et pouvoir enfin dormir tranquille.

Tous étaient stupéfait sauf Gabriel qui le savait déjà, Harry se dévoilait peut-être un peu trop mais pour que personne ne le crois mangemort, il devait se dévoiler.

-Pour toutes les informations que j'ai donner, j'aimerais un serment sorcier afin que vous n'alliez pas répéter ça à tout le monde. S'il vous plait, j'en ai déjà trop dit...

Tous firent un serment sorcier, parfois à contre cœur. Et James posa la question,

-Pourrons-nous mettre Peter et Lily dans la confidence ?

-Non, répondit-il, du moins pas tout de suite, je vous fais confiance parce que je vous ai connu mais Peter je sais ce qu'il a fait à mon époque et je dois m'assurer que plus jamais il ne recommencera.

D'un coup de baguette ses deux sorts s'évaporèrent, et ils purent retourner au manoir Potter. La bâtisse était immense, Poudlard à côté ressemblait plus à un mini château. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Gabriel se mit à lui sourire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un fils.

-Tu n'avais jamais vue notre maison ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, c'est grand...

Gabriel sourit un peu plus, puis le dirigea dans l'immense manoir.

-Il faut savoir que notre manoir est coupé en plusieurs étages, il y a les oubliettes, les sous-sols, le rez-de-chaussée, le premier, second, troisième, quatrième et cinquième étage. Dans les oubliettes, il y a en plus des oubliettes deux salles que nous n'avons jamais prit le temps de chercher mais qui selon la légende recèlerait la bibliothèque personnelle de Godric Gryffondor pour l'une et toute ses armes ainsi que ses recherches pour l'autre.

-Au sous-sol il y a un immense laboratoire de potion, nous ne sommes pas au niveau de maître des potions, mais nous nous en sortons bien. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a tous les salons, il y en a un d'été, un d'hiver, de réception, de bal, entre autre. Le premier est consacré aux bureaux, il y a celui de James là où il fait ses devoirs avec une bibliothèque. Le mien où je traite souvent avec d'autres sorciers, et celui de Martha où elle rédige de nouveaux essais sur la médicomagie. Elle est souvent publier dans les revues spécialiser. Le second étage est réservé exclusivement aux soins. Nous savons tous soigner les blessures plus ou moins graves. Le troisième est réserver aux salle d'entrainements, aux bibliothèques et aux salles d'armes, le quatrième est réservé aux différentes magies, et le cinquième ce sont nos appartements privés.

Harry avait prit des notes.

-Je chercherais les deux salles, je peux mettre une protection autour du manoir s'il te plait Gabriel ? Et puis je voudrais également tout visiter, je vous enseignerais à tous ce que j'ai appris au cours de mes entrainements, mais première question, êtes-vous occlumens ou légilimens ?

-Je ne vois pas de problème pour une protection supplémentaire, quand à ta seconde question, je suis occlumens et legilimens tout comme Martha, mais James et ses amis ne le sont pas.

Harry acquiesça, prenant toujours des notes. Rémus fut chargé de lui monter ses appartements, le loup-garou avait beaucoup de questions en suspend et ne savait pas comment les poser à son neveux de cœur.

-Je ne vais pas t'attaquer parce que tu m'as posé une ou deux questions Rémus...

-Euh... En fait j'voulais savoir si euh...

-Oui ? L'encouragea avec amusement Harry

-Pourquoi être venu à cette époque ? Finit-il pas lâcher.

Harry lui fit un sourire un peu triste.

-Il faut savoir Rémus, que je ne l'aurais pas fait si tout avait été beau là-bas. Mes raisons, sont simples, je n'arrivais pas à tuer Tom...

-Tu n'étais pas asser fort ? Demanda-t-il incrédule

-J'étais asser fort, mais Tom a ce que nous appelons des horcruxes, je les avais tous mais je n'avais aucun moyen de les détruire, je vais me mettre à leur recherche ici dès la rentrée parce que je sais où sont certains d'entre eux, par contre pour les autres ça sera beaucoup plus coton, je me vois mal entré chez Malfoy pour lui demander gentiment celui qu'il a...

-C'est vrai que vue comme ça... Mais c'est quoi un horcruxe ?

-Un horcruxe est un objet dans lequel réside une partie d'âme d'un sorcier. En faire demande une longue pratique de magie noir, et surtout de ne pas avoir peur de tuer de sang froid. Tom en a créer huit... Je ne suis pas un horcruxe volontaire, mais le soir ou il a tuer mes parents et qu'il a essayer de faire la même chose avec moi j'ai malheureusement reçu une partie de son âme maudite en moi.

-Tu es comme lui alors ?

-Non, je suis différent. Je ne tue pas de sang-froid, en fait je préfère ne pas tuer, sauf que je ne sais pas me calmer quand je vois un mangemort comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure...

Le jeune loup-garou le remercia de sa sincérité et le laissa prendre possession de ses appartements, il se dirigea vers les appartements de James arborant un léger sourire. Une fois à l'intérieur il se fit assaillir de question.

Pendant ce temps là Harry agrandit sa malle, retirant tous les sorts de protection qu'il avait placer dessus, et connaissant son père curieux comme lui, il laissa en place la protection sur ses armes. Il observa son salon. Il était grand sans couleur, impersonnel, Harry se concentra sur sa magie intérieur et commença à lancer sorts sur sorts, les murs devinrent ainsi d'une très jolie couleur crème, se mélangeant parfaitement au marron des boiseries.

Il modifia la cheminée de pierre brute, en une cheminée de marbre blanc veinée de noir, sur son manteau il déposa plusieurs photos de sa famille, de ses amis, et de ses meilleurs alliés. Ainsi que l'exemplaire de Beedle le Barde qu'Hermione avait hériter de Dumbledore. Il devait encore l'étudier.

Il s'occupa ensuite de ses meubles, le canapé de cuir noir fut transformer en un canapé de velours rouge aux boiseries dorée rappelant sa maison de Poudlard, avec quelques coussins sur lesquels étaient brodé un majestueux lion. Il fit pareil aux deux fauteuils qu'il plaça de chaque côtés du canapé. Sur les trois larges fenêtres de son salon il imposa de fins voilages, par dessus lesquels il plaça des rideaux de velours marron s'accordant parfaitement avec l'ensemble de la pièce.

Entre la cheminée, et le canapé il fit apparaître une table basse qui était en piteux état. C'était l'une des tables du manoir Black qu'il avait hérité après la disparition de son parrain. Il l'aimait tel qu'elle parce que comme lui cette table avait suffisamment vécu.

D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître toutes les moquettes, il en avait une sainte horreur. Il se souvenait parfaitement des heures qu'il avait passer à les nettoyer chez les Dursley, et ne tenait franchement pas à recommencer, et puis un parquet de bois vernis était bien plus beau. La grande table et toutes ces chaises qu'il avait placer près des fenêtre disparus, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Il fit à la place apparaître une bibliothèque vide qu'il plaça contre le mur juste à côté de la porte de sa chambre. Il y déposa tous les ouvrages qu'il prêterait éventuellement à Gabriel. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa cuisine, là il décida d'y inclure des ustensiles et de l'électroménager moldu, il savait l'utiliser et ne se priverait pas du plaisir à faire sois même à manger. Il lança sur son réfrigérateur un sort de perpétuel remplissage. Selon certaines lois sorcières il était interdit de pratiquer ce genre de magie, mais Harry n'en avait cure, et puis après avoir attentivement décortiquer la lois il avait découvert une faille.

Aucune détection de cette magie n'était possible à moins d'être celui qui la lance, c'est pourquoi il la lançait, et toujours avec un sourire sadique. Un fois satisfait il retourna dans son salon, puis dans sa chambre. Là il se concentra au maximum, et recréa parfaitement _sa_ chambre, la même qu'il avait occupé chez les trois Nornes. Avec un doux sourire il fit également apparaître la même salle de bain, et la même penderie, qu'il se dépêcha de remplir.

Dans sa chambre il fit apparaître une nouvelle bibliothèque qu'il rempli de livres sur la nécromancie, et la magie noir. Son grand-père savait certes qu'il l'avait étudier mais il ne voulait pas que James ou les autres se fassent de fausses idées sur lui. Si il en était arrivé à un tel niveau d'étude de magie approfondit c'était avant tout pour tuer Tom et rien d'autre.

Il savait que la nécromancie était une magie particulière, qui demandait un certain doigté. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois ou il avait du faire appel à cette magie. Le corps de ses parents avaient été souillés par la magie malsaine de Voldemort qui les avaient transformés en Inferis. Il avait du leur rendre la vie avant de les tuer une seconde fois. Il lui avait fallu toute l'aide et tout l'amour de Rémus et Sirius pour se remettre à peu près de cette épreuve.

Il cacha sa baguette dans sa malle avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche relaxante. Une heure plus tard il ressorti de là avec une simple serviette autour des hanches ses cheveux mouiller attacher avec un catogan, lorsqu'il alla dans sa penderie, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Il passa un boxer noir, un débardeur tout aussi noir et un pantalon de jogging. Il passa des espadrilles à ses pieds, puis retourna dans sa chambre tout en mettant sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches. Sirius l'observa un instant.

-Qui j'étais pour toi ? Demanda l'adolescent abruptement

-Mon parrain, nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois lors de ma troisième année de Poudlard. Tu venais tout juste de te sauver d'Azkaban. Tu es le premier à avoir voulu de moi, sous ton toit et pas par obligation mais parce que tu le souhaitait plus que tout. Tu as été le premier à ressembler pour moi à une figure paternel.

Harry l'observa, Sirius était grand, ses cheveux mi-long châtain foncé et légèrement ondulé lui arrivaient aux épaules, deux grands yeux bleu espiègles et rieurs, de fines lèvres rose pâle. Le jeune homme avait perdu de son teint légèrement doré qu'il avait pâlissant à l'explication de son filleul.

-Alors ce ne sont pas des mensonges ? Enfin je veux dire tu es _vraiment _le fils de James ?

-Oui. Et c'est autant perturbant pour vous que pour moi... Écoute je sais que vous pensez que je suis un Mangemort, mais si j'en étais vraiment un soit certain que je vous aurais tué depuis longtemps. Vois-tu Sirius, a mon époque il a fallu que j'apprenne certaines branches de magies qui me répugnent encore. Je peux vous apprendre beaucoup de choses, mais il faut que vous me fassiez confiance. Je ne veux aucun mal à ma famille...

Sirius s'était lever, et faisait à présent les cent pas devant Harry.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il faut te faire confiance mais...

-Je connais ta famille malheureusement... Surtout Bellatrix... Donc je comprend ta méfiance.

Sirius le regarda incrédule.

-Tu es... Tu as... Je suis désolé que tu ais été obligé d'être présenté à Bellatrix. J'ai passer plus d'une semaine à ses bons soins avant d'arriver ici et...

-Tu as été soigner ?

-Non... Je...

-Montre moi tes blessures, je te les soigne.

Sirius, souleva en tremblant son t-shirt, laissant apparaître les diverses, hématomes, ecchymoses, et autres estafilades, ainsi que des traces de coups de couteaux, et des brûlures plus ou moins légères parsemant tout son corps, et commençant à s'infecter. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Je vois... Dit-il sombrement. Tu vas commencer par prendre une douche, je vais te préparer de quoi te soigner.

Alors que Sirius allait sous la douche après s'être déshabiller, Harry sorti de sa malle son nécessaire de soins. Il était plus élaboré que celui de sa grand-mère avec tout le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Il sortit toutes ses potions et ses pommades.

Sirius ressorti une bonne demi-heure plus tard, impressionner par les potions qui s'entassaient sur une table qui n'était pas là une demie-heure avant. Il n'avait sur lui qu'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches. Il n'avait pas vue Harry et fit un bond en sentant ses mains fraiche sur son dos.

-Reste tranquille ça risque de te faire un peu mal au début.

Sirius essaya de se calmer et de se détendre. Il était vrai qu'il sentait quelques picotement, mais rien de bien méchant pour l'instant. Une musique étrange se fit entendre dans la chambre. Une flûte jouait un air calme et relaxant.

-Je sais c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire... Murmura Harry alors qu'il appliquait avec un sérieux rare les pommades.

Sirius se crispa à un moment, Harry n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, sur le seuil de sa chambre se tenaient Rémus, James, Martha, et Gabriel qui observaient les deux jeunes hommes. Toujours aussi maître de lui, Harry agita sa main et la fiole d'une potion vint s'y loger.

-Bois ça dit-il en tendant la fiole.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Larmes d'Hécarte. Une potion vampirique, qui va aider et laver ton corps des toxines que tes blessures ont causés.

Martha écouta avec attention son petit fils et fut surprise qu'il utilise une potion vampirique, il était très rare qu'un sorcier en ai. Sirius lui prit la fiole et la vida d'une traite. La potion avait un goût de fruits rouge. Il commença déjà à se sentir mieux.

Harry lui massait doucement le dos, Sirius avait mal mais ne disait rien il grimaçait juste. Et plus Harry s'appliquait plus Sirius se sentait de mieux en mieux. Le jeune homme du boire encore trois ou quatre potions. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Sirius somnolait. Harry se releva faisant craquer ses genoux, avant d'allonger délicatement le jeune Black dans son lit et de le recouvrir de l'épaisse couette. Il s'étira comme un chat faisant craquer le reste de ses os. Il invita tout le monde à sortir de sa chambre laissant l'endormit se reposer. Une fois dehors il fut prit par un tourbillon de questions, il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-STOP ! Cria-t-il, un à la fois s'il vous plait, dit-il après avoir eut le silence.

Martha alla devant son petit-fils.

-Comment connais-tu les potions vampiriques ? Et pourquoi en as-tu ?

Harry eut un sourire amer.

-Je fais ces potions, et je les connais depuis que les vampires m'ont entrainer à survire autre chose ? Demanda-t-il légèrement agacé.

-Qui a fait ça à Sirius ? Demanda James la colère se faisant voir dans ses orbes chocolat.

Harry le regarda, James était légèrement plus petit que Sirius, ses yeux chocolat étaient cacher derrière ses lunettes rondes hérité de sa mère visiblement. Il avait des cheveux court noir ébouriffer, son visage avait perdu cet air enfantin mais pas encore totalement cet air adolescent effronté. Il était mince, et muscler.

-Bellatrix Black, sa cousine, répondit Harry un peu froidement. D'ailleurs elle va morfler, j'ai un compte à rendre à cette grognasse... Marmonna-t-il au plus grand amusement de James et Rémus.

Gabriel et Martha se lancèrent un regard entendu que Harry capta.

-Je l'ai soigner, il va aller mieux mais il a besoin de rester allonger au moins une semaine OK ? Dit-il

-Comment se fait-il que tu t'y connaisse aussi bien en médicomagie ? Demanda Martha

-Je n'avais pas d'infirmière à porté de main là-bas... J'ai fais avec les moyens du bord, j'ai étudier tout ce qui me serais utile pour botter le cul de face de serpent, mais j'ai mis certaines choses de côtés la médicomagie a été la dernière chose que j'ai apprise. J'ai peut-être encore quelques lacunes d'ailleurs...

-De ce que j'ai vue, non. Tu as la maîtrise de toi, tu sais faire les potions, et tu as merveilleusement bien soigner Sirius, je n'aurais probablement pas eut l'idée de la potion vampirique, d'ailleurs pourrais-tu m'en faire un stock ?

-Oui, en fait je suis un maître des potions diplômer et mes maîtres étaient hyper stricte, je pourrais préparer toutes les potions que vous voulez les yeux fermés.

-Qui étaient tes maîtres ? Demanda Rémus très curieux

-Severus Snape pour les potions sorcières, Rauros pour les potions elfiques, Kali pour les potions vampiriques. Ils étaient non seulement très stricte mais également loyaux, ils me sont rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Ils sont tous morts, je porte encore leur deuil.

-Tu as des armes alors ? Demanda James

-Dans ma malle sous protection. Je vous apprendrais à vous en servir et vous les forgerais moi-même.

-Tu es forgeron ? S'étonna Rémus

-J'ai forger toutes mes armes, en leur rajoutant un petit plus. Il me faudra un cheveux et un poil ou une écaille, ou une plume de vos animagis.

-Tu es animagus ? Demanda James

-Oui, non déclarer.

-Tu es quel animal ? Demanda Gabriel

-Serpent, loup, chat, phénix, python royal. Et faon... Mon père est un cerf et ma mère une biche... Et même pas en rêve que je prend cette forme ! Répondit-il en fixant James de façon à bien lui faire comprendre que non il ne prendrais pas cette forme là maintenant.

Suite à cette discution, James, Rémus et Sirius qui pour une fois avait été docile et était rester dans la chambre de Harry une semaine, décidèrent de faire plus connaissance avec le dernier Potter plus âgé qu'eux. Gabriel et Martha eux l'observaient lui posant certaines questions. Une petite routine s'était installer en deux semaines. Harry leur avait appris son art du combat, mélangeant les arts martiaux divers, et de duel à l'épée. Il leur avait également enseigner sa magie.

Mais ce soir, son estomac était contracter, il n'était plus trop bavard alors que l'heure tournait. Il n'aimait fichtrement pas ça. Ce soir il devait avoir un entretien avec Albus Dumbledore en compagnie de son grand-père. Gabriel passa le voir alors qu'il était dans ses appartements privés sirotant un fond de verre de vieux bourbon plus vieux encore que le manoir, lui demandant de le suivre.

Harry plus nerveux que jamais, se releva. Une fois hors de son appartement, et par habitude bloqua sa porte avec de lourds sorts de protections, leur marche se fit ensuite dans le silence le plus absolu, Harry sentait qu'il allait très mal vivre cette première rencontre. Il chassa d'un grognement dédaigneux les souvenirs de Dumbledore tombant encore et encore de la tour d'Astronomie. Il savait que c'était un mal pour un bien, mais quel bien y avait-il à présent dans son temps ? Il n'y avait plus de futur, et c'était à lui de le recréer.

Il soupira lorsque ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte ouverte du bureau de son grand-père. Dumbledore était là, face à la fenêtre. Il entra une boule à la gorge, un nœud lui nouant l'estomac, et lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, il imposa de lourds sorts. Il prit place ne regardant ni son grand-père, ni Dumbledore.

-Excusez- le Albus mais pour lui vous... Enfin il n'a pas vécu des choses très faciles avant d'arriver ici.

-Je vois. Bonjour Harry, je suis...

-Albus Dumbledore, je sais ce qu'il faut savoir sur vous, mais vous vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter, et Lily Potter née Evans. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. Et je suis également un horcruxe de Voldemort. Je sais combien il en a fait, et je sais à peu près comment les récupérer, mais je ne sais pas comment les détruire...

Albus le regarda horrifier, alors voilà ce que cachait Tom.

-Votre grand-père m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas fait votre 7ème année... Vous pourriez la rattraper cette année ? Je vous ferais passer vos Buses, ensuite vous intégrerez Poudlard.

-J'ai 21 ans... Personne ne fais sa 7ème année à 21 ans...

-En fait ça s'est déjà vue. Et puis... J'ai besoin de vous à Poudlard... Vous faite d'ors et déjà parti de l'Ordre du Phénix grâce aux recommandations de vos grand-parents, et bien qu'il me manque un professeur je ne peux vous engager à cause de vos études incomplètes...

-Je vois, pourrais-je aller à Poudlard sans faire ma 7ème année, je voudrais juste être là en cas d'attaque... Et puis James, Sirius et Rémus sont en apprentissage avec moi, de même que Gabriel et Martha. D'ailleurs si eux aussi pouvaient venir ça serait vraiment cool.

-Que préparez-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Je ne sais pas encore... Peut-être préparer les élèves à la dure réalité des choses, pourrais-je prévoir un cours de Défense totalement illégal sans que le Ministère ne soit au courant ?

-Je pense que c'est faisable mais pourquoi ? Demanda le directeur un peu perplexe.

-Parce que je pourrais les entrainer à résister à l'imperium. Et a des magies dîtes noires en raisons des créatures qui les pratiques.

-Comme ?

-Les magies vampirique, elfique, démoniaque entre autre... Je ne leur apprendrais pas la nécromancie, ni l'alchimie... Mais je veux qu'ils puissent survivre dehors. Vous comprenez ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien entendu... Et je suis absolument d'accord avec vous, mais...

-Le Ministère ?

-Oui, il aime mettre son nez là où il ne faut pas...

-Je vais m'en occuper alors, écoutez je vous fait un programme sur l'année, pour chaque années il me faudrait également toutes les copies des différents profs que je connaisse leur niveau. Mon cours ne sera pas obligatoire, seuls ceux qui le veulent pourront y participer.

-Bien, lui répondit Dumbledore.

Gabriel sourit, car non seulement il retournerait avec sa femme à Poudlard, mais en plus il allait voir son petit-fils donner des cours. Le vieux directeur se racla la gorge, et avec un moue triste demanda.

-Voudriez-vous nous montrer quelques moments de votre vie là-bas ?

Surpris Harry l'observa incrédule se demandant si il blaguait ou pas. Il soupira puis connaissant la curiosité maladive d'Albus, il avait prévu le coup emmenant avec lui quelques fioles de souvenirs. Il fit apparaître un pensine de granite noir sur laquelle était gravé en or des runes de protection, il y versa toutes les fioles après avoir incanter une phrase dans un vieil elfique perdu à travers les âges.

-Je vous préviens, ce n'est ni joyeux, ni agréable à voir. Dit-il de façon légèrement froide. Les deux hommes le regardèrent, et les trois furent aspirés dans un tourbillon de souvenirs douloureux.

**R*A*R**

petit-dragon 50 : Bah oui, et non... Comme tu as pu le lire, l'attaque à bien lieu comme dans la plus part des fics, mais Harry a une discution avant... Bonne lecture ! =)

stormtrooper2 : Et oui encore une, pour celle là je suis très inspirée donc elle va avancée vite je pense, j'ai bouclé le chapitre 4 (21 pages...) et je m'attaque au chapitre 5. Pour ce que sont devenus les autres, on le verra au fil des chapitres. J'en dévoile pas mal sur le chapitre 4 déjà. Pour ce qui est du temps où il est il va être honnête, car comme lui ont dit les trois Nornes, et Nidhögg, il peut dire qui il est. Le futur qu'il a connu n'étant plus il a tout le loisir de foutre un monstrueux bordel comme il faut. Il n'utilisera rien du tout.

Tiickel : Merci, en voici plus en espérant que tu apprécies autant que le début. Le Dragon Nidhögg réapparaitra je pense bientôt. Harry ne change pas de nom, comme tu as pu le lire. Merci ! Bonne lecture ! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : LXS

Titre : Passé Imparfait

Disclamer : rien à moi blablabla

Note : dans le chapitre 3 j'indique au moment ou Harry soigne Sirius qu'une musique étrange se fait entendre. Il s'agit simplement, '_Kyusha Reibo (Japanese Zen Buddhist Flute)_' de Kyoto Shakuhashi Master

_**Je dédicace cette trilogie, à mes parents trop tôt disparus. Vous me manquez horriblement...**_

_chapitre 04 : Memoria_

Le premier souvenir qui se présenta à eux, était une image de Poudlard un matin ou le soleil avait réussi à traverser la brume, dévoilant un manteau blanc signe que l'on était dans un hiver très froid. C'était la dernière image qu'avait Harry de Poudlard à son époque. Et puis l'image se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'aspect cellule, grise, impersonnelle, froide. Derrière les fenêtres crasseuses, on pouvait voir des barreaux qui commençaient à rouiller.

Les petits voilages cachant la crasse étaient à moitier déchirés, dans cette pièce il n'y avait qu'un bureau branlant, une armoire qui autre fois avait dû être magnifique, dont aujourd'hui les portes ne se refermaient pas, une table de chevet miteuse, et un lit qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à rien.

Gabriel fut horrifier de voir comment Harry avait pu vivre. Et comme pour le premier ce souvenir s'effaça pour laisser place à diverses batailles, et Dumbledore vit comment il était mort à cette autre époque, la seconde suivante il vit que c'est lui qui le demandait à Severus Snape qui était un redoutable espion pour l'Ordre et un Maître des Potions sur-diplômé pour son propre bien.

Ils virent Harry affronter Voldemort à plusieurs reprises, les deux se blessant sans jamais parvenir à se tuer. Ensuite la vie d'errance de Harry dans les ruines de la communauté magique, ses alliés tombant les uns après les autres. Ils virent également les sept horcruxes de Voldemort. Ils virent avec horreur la mort de Lily, et le sort venir percuter Harry.

Ils virent également l'effet que les détraqueurs avaient sur le jeune homme. Et tous les souvenirs se succédèrent, de plus en plus sombres et douloureux. Gabriel ne savait plus que penser, son petit-fils était devenu une arme à tuer. Ils sortirent tous les trois, Dumbledore et Gabriel étaient blêmes, ils prirent place sur de confortables fauteuils.

Harry, lui sombrait dans une douce dépression, revoir le fait d'avoir tuer ses parents, revoir la mort de tous ses amis, de toute sa famille. La folie le gagnerait il en était à présent plus que certain. Gabriel le voyant s'enfoncer dans la mélancolie se leva, prit place à ses côtés dans le grand canapé de cuir noir placer devant la cheminée, avant de tendrement l'étreindre comme un père l'aurait fait avec son fils.

Ce simple geste, tellement inattendu. Mais tellement espérer depuis qu'il était ici, brisa ses dernières forces, et il s'entendit pleurer pitoyablement dans les bras d'un homme dont il ne connaissait rien et qui pourtant était son grand-père. Ce qui fit frémirent le plus les deux hommes c'est de ne pas entendre Harry pleurer, il ne faisait aucun bruit.

La seule chose qui leur prouvait qu'il pleurait était les soubresauts de ses épaules secoués par sa tristesse. Albus et Gabriel se regardèrent un instant, tristes. Harry finit par se calmer, refusant de lâcher son grand-père comme si se séparer de lui, verrait la fin de ce rêve qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il _savait_ pourtant où il était mais refusait encore de l'admettre. Avoir violé la loi primordiale du temps, il s'était si souvent demander si ce qu'il faisait n'était pas un suicide programmé et puis...

Il avait tenté le coup en désespoir de cause, car aucune solution ne venait titillé son esprit pourtant très brillant. Finalement épuisé par toutes ces émotions Harry s'endormit dans l'étreinte paternel rassurante de son grand-père, qui après une discution avec Dumbledore prit l'une des décisions qui changerait à jamais la vie de Harry.

Dumbledore fut invité à repartir environ une heure plus tard, et ne devait recontacter la famille que lorsqu'il aurait bien digéré toutes les informations reçu. Il fit également un serment sur son honneur, sur sa magie, et sur sa vie que jamais il ne dévoilerait un mot de ce qu'il avait vue au cours de cet entretient. Il était content d'avoir un allier tel que Harry de son côté mais redoutait vraiment que le jeune homme fragile ne succombe à la folie.

Gabriel, une fois le vieux directeur parti se retrouva avec son petit-fils dans ses bras. Ce qu'il avait vue. Même à son pire ennemi il ne souhaitait pas autant d'acharnement. Affronter Voldemort depuis l'âge de quinze mois, voilà ce que devait supporter Harry. Et son fils qui le pensait mangemort... Avec l'accord d'Harry il faudrait qu'il montre ça à James, Sirius et Rémus, car alors peut-être que ça leur mettrait du plomb dans la tête.

De l'autre côté de la porte, trois maraudeurs essayaient en vain de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du bureau. Ils n'entendaient rien et cela les préoccupaient. Rémus lui se faisait du souci pour le dernier arriver, alors que les deux autres se demandaient si Harry n'avait pas tuer de sang-froid les deux adultes. Levant les yeux au ciel en entendant leur craintes Rémus décida de leur parler un peu.

-Vous vous rendez bien compte des absurdités que vous dites ? Demanda-t-il

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda James à son tour

-James, Harry est _ton fils _je sais ce que tu penses de lui, mais...

-Aucun sorcier aussi fout soit-il n'aurait l'idée de faire un voyage dans le temps ! Protesta Sirius avec vigueur

-James, Sirius, soupira Rémus, Harry n'avait aucun moyen de tuer Voldemort à son époque. Et puis d'après ce qu'il m'a dit lors de nos diverses discutions, il nous a _tous_ vue mourir ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il du vivre, et surtout ce qu'il doit ressentir maintenant que tous ceux qui étaient mort pour lui en son temps, soient en vie ici !

En entendant cela James et Sirius se mirent à pâlir.

-Tu... Tu es sûr 'Mus ? Demanda James, vraiment très mal d'un coup se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'avait du supporter son _fils_ durant sa vie.

-Certain, il m'en parle vaguement mais à chaque fois il est triste, l'air en deviendrait presque étouffant... Répondit Rémus tristement.

Les trois garçons sous le regard curieux de Martha repartirent dans les appartements de James. Au lendemain de cette rencontre Gabriel sorti de son bureau ayant passer toute la nuit à calmer Harry qui faisait de violents cauchemars. Le jeune homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il restait en retrait ayant peur visiblement de déranger cette quiétude familiale qu'il ne connaissait pas. Gabriel soupira, il savait ce que pensait Harry rien qu'a son regard. Et puis Sirius et James chuchotant en le regardant n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

-James, Sirius, Rémus, vous aller voir ce qu'il a vécu. Parce qu'il accepte de vous le montrer, bien que cela soit choquant, violent et très dure à voir. Martha, tu viens aussi et prévois des potions calmantes.

Harry les suivit bien que cela ne l'enchante pas, il allait encore se rendre plus malade. Mais une main poser doucement sur son épaule lui rendit un peu de courage. Rémus lui fit un sourire un peu maladroit mais qui le réconforta. Ils se dirigèrent à pas lent vers le bureau de Gabriel. Harry avait prit une potion bien plus forte qu'une potion calmante avant de retourner dans cette pièce.

Ils virent avec curiosité posé sur le bureau une magnifique pensine noire. Chacun sorti sa baguette et après un dernier signe d'assentiment de Harry tous touchèrent l'étrange liquide. Ils furent alors tous aspirer. Après bien deux heures de visionnages. Ils sortirent de là, James et Sirius eux partirent rapidement dans une salle de bain se sentant réellement très mal. Rémus lui se retourna prenant Harry dans une puissante étreinte. Il avait vue son rôle et aurait aimer faire plus pour lui. Dans cette étreinte il lui fit une promesse, celle de ne jamais le trahir.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait adopter, que son loup le considérait comme son louveteau bien qu'il soit plus vieux mais cela importait peu finalement, Harry l'avait accepter sans aucune craintes et le loup qui sommeillait en lui avait réellement aimer ce fait. Ils finirent pas se séparer, et alors que Harry allait faire mine de repartir pour aller dans ses appartements privés, il fut prit dans une nouvelle étreinte. Une étreinte qu'il n'avait que très rarement connu. Sa grand-mère le serrait tendrement contre elle lui chuchotant des petits mots de réconfort. Toute la tension liée au visionnage de ses souvenirs s'estompa d'un seul coup, et maladroitement il osa rendre l'étreinte à sa grand-mère.

Il se sentait tellement bien, qu'il aurait souhaiter plus que tout redevenir le petit garçon d'autre fois, profitant simplement de son enfance. Malheureusement, il savait que cela était impossible. Alors il profita seulement de ce qu'il avait, ce qui soulagea vraiment beaucoup son cœur meurtrit. Il se défit à contre cœur de cette si douce étreinte, et décida de partir pour ses appartements privés. Un petit quelque chose ne collait pas, et son esprit le lui martelait à grand coup. Un souvenir en particulier, plus troublant pour lui que les autres.

Un objet qui n'aurait jamais du être là. Il devait se pencher sur la question se replongeant dans certains grimoires de magie hautement dangereuse. Il pressa le pas dans les couloirs, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce détail en particulier l'avait toucher de plein fouet, comme si il voulait absolument lui montrer quelque chose. Ce détail était le carnet détruit de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Il l'avait donner à Dumbledore, et le vieux sorcier l'avait placer en sureté dans un coffre oublier de Gringotts, alors par Merlin pourquoi diable est-ce que Tom l'avait dans ce souvenir précis ? Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que les Gobelins l'avaient suivit... A moins que... Selon certaines légendes, les Gobelins n'obéiraient qu'a celui qui avait selon eux un certain pouvoir. Celui de créer à volonté de l'or.

Il avait fait de multiples recherches, il avait piller l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard, celle de Nicolas Flamel avant sa mort, celle de Dumbledore également, il avait d'ailleurs trouver un étrange grimoire totalement en Fourchelang qu'il avait finalement voler. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le silencieux couloir. Il avait la sensation étrange d'être suivit mais lui ne pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités qu'au travers d'un artefact, qui présentement était dans sa malle dans ses appartements.

Une fois devant la porte en bois, il marmonna quelques brides de phrases dans différentes langues et un bouclier tomba, sa protection, la plus solide qu'il ai jamais inventer. Il avait été bon pour lui d'apprendre la maîtrise des langues, naine, elfique, gobeline, géante, vélane, dragonne, l'ancien sorcier, les runes, et d'autres encore bien plus complexes dont il savait qu'il ne maîtrisait que très peu les nuances.

Il sourit amèrement, il avait un savoir hors du commun certes, mais seul cela ne lui servait pas à grand chose. Il avait suivit Hermione dans sa soif de savoir, à la plus grande horreur de Ron, malheureusement se savoir là ne les avaient pas aider à survivre, et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient mort dans ses bras, tués froidement par Lucius Malfoy. Harry n'avait même pas pu les venger car Severus l'avait à son tour tué, avant de lui même succomber à ses blessures dues au doloris intense et extrêmement agressif de Voldemort.

Il se secoua la tête, il ne _fallait pas _qu'il repense encore à eux sinon... Il soupira, entra chez lui, laissant quelques instants la porte ouverte. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un entré à sa suite, il referma avec un soin tout particulier sa porte la bloquant par de lourds sorts. Il porta son regard sur sa table basse, devant la cheminée où le feu brûlait avec joie, chauffant doucement toutes les pièces.

Il y vit quelques grimoires de magie noire, de rune, et d'anciens rites. La protection qu'il voulait placer autour de cette maison était redoutable et très longue à préparer.

Des runes aux quatre coins cardinaux relier par une potion, le tout renforcer par une longue incantation. Il savait que c'était la meilleure des protection qu'il connaissait car un jour il l'avait fait. Il était épuisé, et avait besoin d'au moins une semaine de repos. Il avait été gravement malade, suite à un hiver plutôt rude, et avait protéger son abris de fortune, c'est-à-dire une grotte au milieu de la forêt interdite, avec ce rituel et les Mangemorts qui savaient qu'il était dans le coin passèrent près de lui sans même sentir sa présence.

Il soupira, puis s'installa dans son canapé moelleux reprenant la lecture de son cahier de recherches. Derrière lui, bien cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité James l'observa, il voulait parler avec le jeune homme mais avait peur de lui.

-Viens t'assoir, je ne te mangerais pas tu sais... Lui dit Harry. James sursauta, et décida de retirer son artefact afin de faire face à _son_ fils. Il prit place à ses côtés en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé... Harry... Je sais que c'est mal polie mais...

Harry l'interrompit en chassant d'un vague geste de la main ses excuses.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, écoute je sais que c'est dure pour toi d'imaginer que je suis ton fils, parce que je suis plus âgé que toi, et en plus je viens d'un autre temps. D'autres parts, je comprend ta méfiance vis-à-vis de moi. Il est vrai que la magie noire m'a charmé à un certain moment de ma vie... Mais je ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'extrême nécessiter, je ne suis pas comme Tom.

-Alors tu... Tu n'es pas un mage noir ? Demanda doucement James

-Et je ne le serais jamais. En fait j'ai beau savoir pratiquer la magie noire, l'effet qu'elle à sur moi est réellement atroce alors non, je ne suis pas un mage noir, et encore moins envoyer par Voldemort.

-Tu oses prononcer son nom si facilement... Murmura l'adolescent, j'ai encore du mal à le nommer tu sais.

James baissa la tête et Harry lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-De ce que j'ai appris sur mon père à mon époque, il a vue mon grand-père mourir suite à une attaque au Chemin de Traverse avant sa septième année. Et il s'est juré sur son sang de Potter que jamais plus il n'aurait peur d'un nom. Ensuite il s'est longuement entrainer afin de le prononcer et à fini par s'opposer de façon directe et brutale à lui.

Harry laissa un doux sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as sauver mon père ? Demanda surpris l'autre jeune homme qui avait écouté avec attention son fils.

-En quelque sorte. Tu sais je suis là pour changer pas mal de choses, et j'espère bien vous sauver vous. Même si pour ça je dois y laisser ma vie.

James le regarda choquer, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça de sa part à lui. Bien qu'il comprenne sa position. Oui il était un allier de taille face à vous-savez-qui, mais tous les Potter sont des combattants, pas des kamikaze... Et puis certains souvenirs de son fils lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Je m'excuse de mon comportement puérile... Dit-il à Harry soudainement, je n'aurais pas dû mais avoue quand même qu'un inconnu prétendu _mon fils_ débarque d'un futur totalement détruit si j'ai bien compris, c'est asser dure à avaler...

-Je t'excuse James, j'aurais probablement réagis de la même manière si ça avait été l'inverse.

-Tu sais je n'en reviens pas que Lily se soit marier avec moi...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda curieusement Harry

-Elle me déteste... Murmura James

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres, il avait été horrifier de savoir que sa mère tabassait son père avec ses livres de cours à Poudlard. Sirius lui avait absolument tout raconter, leur rencontre, le coup de foudre de James pour Lily et la tigresse qui restait avec eux pour soit disant les '_surveiller_'. Sirius était persuader qu'elle ne savait juste pas comment se comporter avec James, et qu'elle se mourait aussi d'amour pour lui. Alors elle faisait la seule chose censé à ses yeux, et le pauvre James revenait tous les étés chez lui couvert de bleu et encore plus amoureux.

Et en fait elle avait finalement déclarer sa flamme à son futur époux en septième année après un match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard qui s'était terminé en pugilat. James avait été frapper par un des batteurs de l'équipe adverse avec sa batte. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux six jours plus tard il s'était fait engueuler comme un gamin prit en faute et était ressorti de l'infirmerie avec une petite-amie. L'année suivante ils étaient marier,et deux ans plus tard Harry naissait.

-Je ne pense pas. Mon parrain m'a expliquer votre relation et surtout comment vous en êtes venu à m'avoir. James si elle te détestait _vraiment_ je serais entrain de disparaître. Ce qui me maintient en vie c'est en partie l'amour que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre et qui est sincère.

-Je ne comprend pas... Répondit l'adolescent

-Je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'être ici, je n'y ai pas ma place. Ce qui me protège c'est votre amour à tous les deux, l'un pour l'autre mais aussi pour moi. Parce que je sais que maman veut un bébé. Moi. Maintenant quand votre enfant naitra je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse ! S'exclama James en se levant d'un bond, on trouvera un moyen pour te garder auprès de nous !

Harry sourit, son père l'acceptait enfin. Suite à cette discution, James et Harry firent de nombreuses recherches ensemble. Sirius et Rémus les rejoignaient asser souvent. Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse incroyable de même que les entrainements qui avaient reprit plus intensifs et dures, l'anniversaire de Harry était passer depuis longtemps, il y avait eut un dîner, et quelques cadeaux offert, pour le plus grand plaisir du dernier arriver.

De James il avait eut une baguette sans aucun noyau magique. Il s'était dit que si Harry arrivait à forger de belles armes avec un noyau magique unique il pourrait faire de même avec une baguette, il l'avait donc spécialement commander à Ollivander. Harry l'avait alors remercier chaleureusement. De sa grand-mère il avait reçu plusieurs grimoires, un traitant de plantes rares et leur propriétés dans les potions, les poisons et contre-poisons, un sur les potions très longues et complexes, un sur les rituels de protection, ainsi qu'un grimoire très rare sur la médicomagie. De la part de son grand père il avait eu plusieurs armes.

De Sirius, il avait eu un nécessaire à balais et un équipement complet de Quidditch, et de Rémus il avait reçu, une fiole de son sang sous sa forme de loup-garou, l'un de ses crocs monté en pendentif avec une chaine en or, un calendrier lunaire et solaire, ainsi qu'un grimoire d'astronomie. Et de Dumbledore qui avait été spécialement invité il avait reçu une nouvelle carte du ciel, ainsi qu'un télescope nouvelle génération, le grimoire d'accompagnement, et un autre grimoire sur les randonnées, et celui pour retrouver son chemin lorsque l'on est perdu.

Harry avait soigneusement ranger tous ses cadeaux avant de lui même en faire à chaque personne présente. Il s'agissait d'une amulette protectrice faite avec sa magie, et son sang, aucun sort, même un impardonnable ne pouvait franchir cette barrière. Et personne ne pouvait l'enlever tant que le porteur restait conscient, sauf le porteur lui même.

Il leur enseigna son art du combat, des potions, et de la magie. Et avec l'accord de Gabriel, James, Sirius et Rémus apprirent quelques bases de magie noire, de nécromancie, et d'alchimie. Malheureusement Sirius fut rappeler par sa famille, trois semaines avant la rentrée. Le jeune noble baissa la tête et parti la mort dans l'âme. Harry _savait_ qu'il reviendrait dans un état critique, et prépara des potions vampiriques, et elfiques juste au cas où. Espérant sincèrement se tromper. Normalement son amulette devrait prendre pour lui le plus gros des sorts.

Quatre jours après le départ de Sirius, Harry était devant la cheminée, il avait vue en rêve son parrain être battu, et il ne _savait pas_ ce qu'il _foutait encore là_ à regarder stupidement une cheminée allumée, James arriva silencieusement.

-Harry... Je... Sirius à laisser son amulette ici... Lui avoua le jeune homme.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry ne voulant même pas imaginer ce que Sirius devait supporter.

-Il ne voulait pas que sa famille, s'acharne sur toi...

Harry grogna un mot quelconque. Tant pis pour les Black il irait chercher son parrain là bas ! Il prit de la poudre de cheminette.

-Préviens Martha, je vais le chercher ! Ordonna Harry

Il jeta sa poignée de poudre dans l'antre de la cheminée avant d'entrée dans les flammes et de prononcer distinctement, _Black's Manor. _Avant son arrivé il senti les barrières protectrices levée, d'une simple incantation il brisa toutes les protections de la famille. Il arriva dans un salon désert, tant mieux, il se transforma en chat et discrètement il parti à la recherche de la chambre de Sirius.

Il se souvenait qu'elle se trouvait au troisième étage, et que c'était la seconde porte sur sa droite. Une fois arrivé sur place il gratta à la porte, et c'est un Sirius en mauvais état qui lui ouvrit. Sa famille étant à un rendez-vous avec Voldemort, il avait put dormir un peu, mais voulait vraiment partir d'ici, il se secoua la tête la porte ouverte, et personne en son seuil, il était pourtant _sûr_ d'avoir entendu du bruit malgré tout personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, il se secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pensant avoir des hallucinations auditives... Il haussa des épaules, et se retourna. Une fois dans la chambre la porte refermée, Harry redevint lui-même. Le jeune noble fit un monstrueux bond ne s'attendant visiblement à avoir de la visite.

-Comment vas-tu Sirius ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Sirius le regarda stupidement comme si il n'était encore qu'une invention de son imagination.

-Sirius ? Le pressa un peu Harry

-Tu... Tu es réel ?

-Oui, je suis venu te chercher, prend ce que tu peux, je reviendrais plus tard pour le reste.

Sirius l'observa avant de se jeter sur lui pour pleurer un moment, Harry bien que surpris le rassura, trouvant les mots justes. Lorsque le jeune noble fut plus calme, Harry d'un mouvement ample du poignet, baguette à la main prit toutes les affaires de Sirius les réduisant à un paquet qu'il plaça dans sa poche. Il aida son parrain à se diriger dans la maison.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais Harry restait tout de même en alerte, ils sortirent de la chambre, Harry portait plus qu'il ne soutenait Sirius, qui devait souvent s'arrêter quelques secondes car il manquait d'air. Côtes cassées probablement, pensa alors Harry. Kreattur était dans le coin il pourrais jurer sentir son regard glacial posé sur sa nuque.

A peine furent-il devant la cheminée que celle-ci s'embrasa laissant apparaître tous les membres de la Noble et Prestigieuse famille Black qui fut trop stupéfaite par l'intrusion pour dire un mot. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'ajuster la capuche de la robe qu'il avait fait apparaître quelques secondes plutôt, afin de couvrir son visage. Il était prêt à cet affrontement. Il se plaça devant Sirius le protégeant de son corps. Le jeune homme l'observa sans mot dire. Harry arriva à placer Sirius près de la cheminée, discrètement il lui donna de la poudre de cheminette, avant de brusquement se retourner alors que Bellatrix lui envoyait un doloris. Il prononça _Potter's Manor_ alors qu'une violente douleur s'infiltrait dans tout son corps.

Sirius tomba à la renverse emporter par le corps lourd de Harry, pendant le voyage, Harry bloqua la cheminée des Black, avant de faire la même chose pour celle des Potter à leur arriver. Il se releva tremblant encore du puissant sort qu'il s'était reçu, et prit dans ses bras un Sirius évanoui. Il l'emmena rapidement à Martha avec qui, il soigna le jeune Black, sous les yeux de James et de Rémus qui était rester chez les Potter.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr et certain que Sirius ne risquait plus rien, il voulut partir mais Martha le regarda quelques secondes.

-Jeune homme déshabille toi ! Ordonna-t-elle

Harry la regarda un instant stupéfait. Il savait se soigner seul par Merlin et les Fondateurs. Et puis il ne supportait pas que l'ont voit ses cicatrices si bien cachées sous ses vêtements.

-Je vais bien... Tenta-t-il mais Martha resta sur ses positions, il soupira pour se donner du courage. Écoute Martha, je ne supporte pas qu'on regarde mon corps...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Parce que j'y ai trop de cicatrices... Je vais bien je t'assure, Bellatrix m'a juste envoyer un doloris, rien de bien méchant en somme... Enfin pour moi, lui répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Martha resta un instant interdite.

-Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas montrer tes cicatrices, mais laisse moi au moins vérifier que tout va pour le mieux, et que ta guérison se passe au mieux.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Harry retira sa robe, sa veste, son débardeur dévoilant à sa grand-mère l'étendu des dégâts, causé par des années interminables de combat contre Voldemort. Martha ne pu étouffer son petit cri de surprise. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de son torse où ne se trouvait pas une cicatrice. La plus longue partait du niveau de son rein droit et remontait jusqu'à son épaule gauche, sur toute la longueur du dos, d'autres se concentraient plus au niveau des pectoraux.

Harry fit une ébauche de sourire triste, savoir que quelqu'un les regardaient lui donna une étrange sensation, comme si on violait son histoire.

-Comment peux-tu être autant blessé ? Finit-elle par demander après s'être remise de son choc.

-Voldemort n'est pas un hôte très aimable, et gentlemen. J'ai été son captif durant au moins six mois, et tous les jours il me réservait une torture spéciale. Je n'ai réussi à m'enfuir que grâce à ma chance insolente...

Il eut un sourire ironique, en pensant que sa _chance_ avait été sous forme de Draco Malfoy qui voulant lui faire payer, la mort de Pansy avait cru bon de venir le voir, oubliant dans sa précipitation de refermer la porte. Après avoir stupefixé le blond, il avait fallut à Harry quelques minutes à retrouver sa liberté.

Il se secoua la tête, Martha elle observa d'un peu plus près toutes les cicatrices de son petit-fils. Elle lui jeta un sort de diagnostic, qui apparu très clairement devant elle. Ses jolis yeux chocolat caché derrière des lunettes rondes, devinrent rapidement sombre.

-Harry met toi sur le lit, s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune homme, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

-Parce que tu es entrain de faire une hémorragie ! Rugit-elle faisant sursauté, James et Rémus qui regardaient d'un œil curieux toute la scène. Visiblement eux aussi avaient été choquer de voir le nombre impressionnant de cicatrices sur le corps du dernier Potter.

Soupirant Harry se plaça sur un lit, il n'aimait _vraiment pas_ être coincé sur un lit par une infirmière tyrannique. Il fit apparaître plusieurs grimoires pour patienter, il avait du travail à terminer. Martha elle pestait contre tout et n'importe quoi, elle fit prendre à Harry une bonne dizaines de potions, lui les buvait sans aucune grimace de dégoût, il était tellement plonger dans ses recherches qu'il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Martha fini rapidement de le soigner lui ordonnant presque de se reposer, qu'il ignora totalement. Elle soupira puis laissa les deux blessés.

Environ deux heures plus tard, il fallut que Gabriel fasse mine de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il se protège derrière une lourde protection et qu'il relève la tête de son cahier surpris.

-Moui ?...

-Moui ?... Demanda Gabriel incrédule, Harry cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que nous essayons de t'appeler en vain, et il a fallu que je fasse mine de vouloir t'attaquer pour que tu daigne sortir ton nez de ton cahier et de ton grimoire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry en fronçant légèrement des sourcils, s'attendant visiblement au pire.

-Albus voudrait s'entretenir avec toi, d'après certains espions Voldemort projette quelque chose de grand mais...

-Il va sans doute attaquer le Tower Bridge à Londres, une relique y était entreposée à mon époque. Je ne sais pas si elle y est à cette époque-ci.

-Qu'était-ce à ton époque ?

-La canne-baguette de Salazar Serpentard. Cette baguette à été faite par le Fondateur, avec son sang, et l'un de ses animagus. D'après la légende qui est relié à cette relique, celui qui la détient, ne risque plus grand chose, les baguettes de chez Ollivander sont certes puissantes mais celle-ci en particulier est surpuissante à cause de son noyau magique. A moins de trouver son opposé c'est-à-dire la baguette de Gryffondor, Voldemort serait presque invincible avec elle.

Gabriel se mit à blêmir, ils devaient l'avoir avant Tom.

-Nous pourrions peut-être aller la chercher non ? Demanda presque nerveusement son grand-père.

Harry haussa des épaules, il savait où elle se trouvait exactement, et ne tenait franchement pas à refaire face à ces bestioles.

-Tu sais Gabriel, elle est très protégée et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir affronter une nouvelle fois les gardiens protecteurs de cette relique...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Des vampires...

-Et bien un pieux dans le...

-Gabriel, ce n'est pas tant les vampires, mais ce qu'ils sont après... Avant d'être achever d'un sort ils sont ni mort, ni vivant tu es d'accord ?

-Oui mais...

-Lorsqu'ils sont détruits par un sort, un pieux, ou tout autre objet pouvant le faire, ils reviennent sous forme de zombie et là ils sont impossible à détruire. J'ai pourtant tout essayer, et même la nécromancie ne m'a pas aider...

-Un sceaux de magie rouge pourrait faire cela, mais il faut pratiquer régulièrement la magie noire et ne pas avoir peur des conséquences pour créer ce genre de chose... Dit Gabriel comprenant parfaitement le point de vue de son petit-fils, mais il voulait aussi que Voldemort n'ai pas accès à cette canne-baguette.

-Salazar était rusé, et il aurait plutôt parié sur des serpents protecteurs... Les vampires je ne sais pas de qui ils viennent mais je suis sûr de moi... Ce n'est pas l'idée de Salazar... Peut-être sa descendance.

-Harry s'il te plait, même si je suis conscient que c'est risqué... Il ne faut pas que Voldemort obtienne cette relique !

-Très bien, Gabriel. Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... Marmonna Harry anxieux à l'idée de se retrouvé devant Lucy celle qui avait été son maître de combat, et de magie vampirique.

L'homme lui fit un sourire à la fois rassuré, et chaleureux. Ne se rendant visiblement pas compte des dangers qu'il faisait courir à Harry, car lui seul avait la magie nécessaire pour au moins réussir à blesser ces vampires là en particulier.

Il fut décider entre Gabriel et Harry que durant la nuit suivante ils iraient. Harry devait préparer certaines potions d'attaque, il devait remplir sa trousse de premiers soins, et surtout revoir certaines choses concernant les vampires. Il sorti de l'infirmerie familiale, et se rendit dans ses appartements privés sous le regard désapprobateur de Martha. Elle non plus n'aimait pas l'idée que son mari et son petit-fils aillent chercher un artefact dans le Tower Bridge. Elle sentait au fond d'elle une énorme catastrophe se produire.

Harry prit dans ses appartements, sa trousse de premier secours, son nécessaire à potion, ainsi que quelques grimoires, et trois de ses armes, deux dagues en or massif, et une épée légèrement rouillée. Il se rendit ensuite au sous-sol, c'était la première fois qu'il y allait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Le laboratoire faisait tout le manoir, il y avait des tables un peu partout, un tableau noir, des nécessaires à potions sur certaines tables. Harry vit dans un coin asser reculé et sombre un coin parfait pour lui. Il déposa son chaudron sur la paillasse, il étala devant lui ses grimoires, et ses ustensiles. Il aurait besoin de temps et surtout d'être extrêmement concentré, il plaça donc silencieusement une rune temporelle non loin de lui.

Dans un triangle bien défini par ses soins, il pourrait alors prendre tout son temps pour la préparation de ses poisons, et potions d'attaque. Lorsque tout fut mis en place, il se mit à travailler, sous les yeux étonné de Gabriel, James et Rémus.

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin reculer de l'Écosse, Voldemort tenait un conseil de Mangemorts. Seul son cercle le plus intime se trouvait présent. Scorpius Malfoy premier du nom, Phineas '_Junior_' Black deuxième du nom, et Michael Zabini. Ils étaient réuni dans une pièce un peu lugubre, sans réelle lumière, les murs étaient en pierres brutes noires, un large fauteuil en velours vert était proche de la cheminée, c'était d'ailleurs le seul meuble de la pièce qui n'était pas très grande. Sur le mur derrière le fauteuil se trouvait deux étendards représentant fièrement la maison Serpentard.

Car il était bien connu que Voldemort, était le descendant directe du grand sorcier. L'homme serpent se trouvait assit près du feu qui crépitait. Son animal, un long serpent noir se trouvait dans l'ombre de la cheminée sifflant doucement. Devant lui trois Mangemorts, genoux au sol, tête baissé en signe de respect.

-Avez-vous fait les recherches ? Demanda la voix glaciale du Lord

-Oui Maître, répondit Phineas avec un profond respect. L'artefact se trouve, du côté moldu dans ce qu'ils nomment le Tower Bridge. Selon certaines sources fiables, il serait protéger par des gardes moldu qui protègent les joyaux de la couronne, ainsi que des vampires...

-Bien, bien. Scorpius prépare nos jeunes otages, nous allons donner à manger aux vampires. Michael, reste j'ai un mot à te dire en particulier.

D'un geste négligeant de la main il chassa les deux Mangemorts, alors que le troisième n'avait pas bouger un petit doigt.

-As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ? Demanda Voldemort

-Oui mon Maître, voici le Sceptre maudit du Roi fantôme, lui dit le Mangemort tendant à un Tom jubilant un magnifique sceptre. Il était en or, incrusté de diamants, d'émeraudes, et de rubis. Le sommet représentait un puissant Basilic en posture d'attaque. Cet objet était réellement magnifique, et Voldemort l'adorait déjà.

-Pour ce qui est de ce changement temporel, as-tu appris quelque chose ? Demanda Tom, après lui avoir prit l'objet maudit des mains.

-Il semblerait que Dumbledore ai un nouvel allier de taille, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Nos espions travaillent afin de vous amenez son identité le plus rapidement possible mon Maître.

-Bien, tu peux aller te préparer. Nous irons faire un raide supplémentaire sur les moldus afin d'assouvir la soif des vampires ce soir, et nous irons chercher la baguette de mon ancêtre demain.

Le mangemort se releva après avoir acquiescer, puis il parti rapidement. Pour une fois il n'avait subit aucun doloris.

Harry qui était en pleine préparation eu un flash, il stoppa tous ses mouvements, ses yeux devinrent blanc signe que son esprit s'était connecter à celui de Voldemort, et qu'il espionnait. Lorsqu'il reprit 'connaissance' il se secoua la tête, pestant contre cet abrutit de serpent. Il se dépêcha de préparer le double des potions.

Il faudrait qu'il prévienne Dumbledore, et les Aurors. L'attaque serait semble-t-il sans précédent, tout cela afin d'étancher la soif d'un groupe de _dents-longues_ comme il les avaient surnommé autrefois. Il soupira, laissant de côté son chaudron bouillir tranquillement, alors qu'il allait appliquer certains sorts sur ses armes.

Il se dit un instant qu'il aurait dû en prendre plus car la lutte pour aider les populations serait certainement très longue. Il ferma les yeux, le désespoir pointait dans son esprit. Sauver toutes ces personnes... A quoi bon puisque de toutes façons elles mouraient tôt ou tard... Il se secoua la tête il _fallait_ qu'il chasse ces idées de là. Elles n'étaient pas de lui par Merlin et les Fondateurs !

Il se concentra sur son travail, ne s'apercevant pas qu'au dehors tous le regardait, les yeux rond comme des ballons. Il laissa glisser sur le sol un parchemin, sur lequel il avait noter des instructions.

'_Prévenez Dumbledore et les Aurors, raide sur les Moldus ce soir, attaque du Tower Bridge demain, Voldemort à des otages qu'il livrera aux vampires'_

Ce fut James qui ramassa le parchemin, et il lança un regard noir à son père en lui tendant.

-Je suppose que c'est Harry qui va affronter les vampires ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Non je serais avec lui... Commença l'homme.

-Mais Harry ne te laissera pas combattre, il est plus décider à se sacrifier que te laisser mourir ! Papa tu te rends comptes de ce que tu lui demande ? Ce gamin est un kamikaze tu en es conscient ?

-Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de lui James ? Demanda Rémus curieux, alors que Gabriel blêmissait à vue d'œil.

-Depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour nous sauver tous...

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe, et Gabriel observa plus anxieusement Harry qui préparait maintenant ses armes, finalement le jeune Potter avait fait venir sa malle à lui, et envoyait des sorts sur toutes ses lames, et les faisaient trempées dans du poison. Et Gabriel, prit également conscience que _son petit-fils _avait une trop grande connaissance des préparatifs de combats.

Le fait déjà qu'il lance des sortilèges sur ses armes, et ensuite qu'il les trempes dans une potion qu'il supposa être du poison lui fit froid dans le dos. Devant lui ne se tenait plus Harry Potter, fils et petit-fils d'Auror. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme meurtri et détruit par la guerre, et qui ne savait plus faire que ça.

Trop de questions sans réponses, trop d'incertitudes. Gabriel se demanda un instant si Harry avait connu l'amour d'une jeune fille de son temps ? Et sursauta lorsque la réponse vint d'une voix douce et féminine dans son esprit.

-_**Elle s'appelait Ginny. Elle avait un an de moins que lui, ils étaient fiancés, et elle était enceinte.**_

Blême Gabriel se mit à jurer, comme il s'était rarement autorisé à le faire. Le tout sous le regard surpris des adolescents. Il commençait seulement à entre apercevoir la douleur qu'avait du engendré tant de pertes autour de Harry, de ce fait, la froideur et l'éloignement dont avait fait preuve le jeune Potter n'était pas si anodin.

Et puis il se souvint de sa phrase '_je ne dois m'attacher à personne afin de ne pas souffrir_' Harry se protégeait simplement, il devait sentir qu'une nouvelle perte le ferait basculer dans la folie. Environ trois heures plus tard, la rune temporelle se brisa signe que Harry était prêt. Il se retourna, et vit avec un léger sourire James dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule de Rémus, les deux adolescents endormis, assis sur des chaises pas vraiment confortable.

D'un mouvement ample du poignet il fit apparaître deux lits moelleux, sur lesquels il plaça les deux jeunes hommes. Son regard tomba ensuite dans celui de son grand-père. Il soupira il savait qu'il aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Soupira-t-il

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Demanda Gabriel

-Il y a beaucoup de raisons, mais... La principale c'est que Voldemort ne doit plus faire de mal à autrui.

-Non je ne parle pas de ça ! Harry tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour nous protéger ? Demanda Gabriel

-Si cela peut vous sauver oui. Je ne suis pas kamikaze pour autant.

Gabriel soupira, il n'aimait plus vraiment cette idée d'aller chercher la canne-baguette de Salazar Serpentard.

-Annulons pour demain soir Harry, je ne veux pas que tu sois seul à te battre contre ces vampires...

-Nous irons Gabriel ! Tom va donner aux vampires des moldus afin '_d'étancher leur soif_' … Je refuse de le savoir et de ne rien faire !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne Gaby ! Jamais un Potter n'a renoncé à son combat c'est pas avec moi que ça commencera !

Harry était très déterminer, comme si durant ces trois heures une idée lui était venu afin de récupérer cette relique sans casse.

-Tu sais comment faire sans combattre les vampires ? Demanda stupéfait Gabriel, ne relevant pas le surnom donner par son petit-fils.

-Oui

Cette simple réponse donna un peu d'espoir à Gabriel, qui sourit doucement à Harry. Le jeune guerrier, sorti de la pièce suivit de son grand-père, ce dernier voulant savoir comment il allait s'y prendre pour ne pas affronter une horde de vampire assoiffer. Harry haussa des épaules, il savait que sa réponse allait répugner Gabriel.

-Je vais m'aider de la nécromancie. En faisant quelques recherches, j'ai trouver l'ennemi mortel de ce genre de créature... Je dois en ramener un ou deux à la vie. Ça va me prendre un peu de temps mais ça devrait allé, sourit Harry.

-Et c'est quoi cet ennemi mortel ? Demanda Gabriel

-Un Gulon.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Un Gulon, tu sais un animal glouton, qui mangerait n'importe quoi. Si je le lâche dans le Tower Bridge, les vampires se feront bouffer et nous pourrons passer tranquillement.

-Et les moldus ? S'étonna Gabriel

-Seront sains et saufs, car protéger par ma magie.

Gabriel soupira puis fit un sourire, alors Harry avait tout prévu, mais une question vint poindre dans son esprit.

-Mais... Et les Mangemorts ? Et Voldemort ?...

-Ah ça... Tu sais Gabriel, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il sache qui je suis, sourit un peu tristement Harry. Mais je risque d'avoir mal à ma cicatrice, il faudra que tu m'aides. J'ai prévu au cas où des armes empoisonnées, des potions d'attaques, et de défenses.

-Depuis quand, penses-tu a absolument tout ? Prévoir l'imprévisible... Et... Enfin tout ça quoi …

-Depuis mes onze ans, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, le jour où je suis entrer dans le monde magique, j'ai commencer un entrainement. Celui de reconnaître mes amis de mes ennemis pour commencer, et puis ensuite au fil du temps j'ai affronter et vue trop de choses.

-Tout à l'heure j'ai songé à une question à te poser... Et une voix de femme m'a répondu...

-Quelle était cette question ? Demanda Harry redoutant en même temps que son grand-père la lui pose.

-As-tu été aimer par une jeune fille, et l'as-tu aimer en retour ?

-Oui, répondit-il les yeux voilés de douleur et de tristesse, elle s'appelait Ginny. Elle était en cinquième année. Nous étions fiancés et très heureux, une semaine avant sa mort elle m'a dit être enceinte, et vouloir garder le bébé. Sa mère était plus que ravi de cet événement et s'était même proposé d'aider Ginny, et de garder notre enfant le temps que nous finissions nos études...

Il y a eut une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, nous avions tout prévus pour être ensemble mais... A peine sortie de Poudlard nous avons été attaquer. Ron et Hermione qui étaient également fiancés ont été tué immédiatement par Lucius Malfoy, Ginny et moi avions juste été blesser, nous nous sommes alors cacher dans la cabane hurlante.

Mais cette cachette, aura été son tombeau... Les Mangemorts sont entrés en force, et à coup de sortilèges puissants ont tout détruit. La cabane hurlante à littéralement explosée, j'avais réussi à sortir et j'aidais Ginny à faire de même mais... L'explosion m'a envoyer à quinze mètres au moins de ce qu'il en restait, et le corps de Ginny était encore dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre...

Gabriel prit son petit-fils dans ses bras, il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime par dessus tout, car avant de connaître Martha, il avait eut une longue relation avec une jeune fille qui s'appelait Beth. Elle était fine et élancée de grands yeux bleu dans lesquels il aimait se noyer, de long cheveux fins et dorés, et une peau très pâle.

Elle avait été torturé par des Mangemorts et Martha n'avait pu la sauvée. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait été annoncé la nouvelle à Gabriel, il avait été effondré en apprenant cette terrible nouvelle, et puis avait naquis entre lui et Martha une amitié solide, tous deux se revirent, encore et encore, jusqu'à jour où n'y tenant plus Gabriel lui demanda de l'épouser. D'abord surprise, Martha n'avait pas répondu, jusqu'à lui dire oui.

James était arrivé neuf mois après leur mariage. Cette histoire redonna un peu de sourire à Harry, il avait réussi à surmonter la mort de Ginny, mais depuis il s'était juré de tuer Voldemort afin que sa belle dans le futur ai un avenir heureux, loin de lui. Il soupira, lui qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour paternel découvrait toutes ces facettes avec une grande curiosité mais également un léger bien être. Son grand-père l'avait accepter, et le lui montrait chaque jours passant. Son père était très curieux, et lui posait tout un tas de question.

Le jour où il avait été le plus mal à l'aise à donner ses réponses fut quand James, Rémus, et Sirius lui avaient tout trois demander pourquoi Peter et Lily devaient rester dans l'ignorance...

Harry était arriver en catastrophe dans le bureau de Gabriel lui exposant son problème, et finalement, afin que les garçons le croit ils avaient décider tous les deux, pensine à l'appui de dévoiler la triste vérité. Dans le futur Peter les auraient trahis. Mais ignorant quand il était devenu Mangemort, il devait discuter avec le jeune homme.

Harry se secoua mentalement il était temps de préparer son sac. L'attaque contre les Moldus aurait bientôt lieu. Son sac était une besace en cuir de dragon noir. Dans un compartiment intérieur il rangea soigneusement ses potions d'attaques, et de défenses, avec ses armes. Dans l'autre compartiment, il plaça sa trousse de premiers secours ainsi que d'autre fioles de potions vampiriques, elfique, et angéliques.

Il referma le tout soigneusement. Il retourna dans ses appartements, il avait créer une salle spéciale pour l'alchimie et la nécromancie. Et là il allait invoquer un esprit de Gulon. Il fallait que l'animal soit d'accord pour l'accompagner au Tower Bridge le lendemain. Martha, et Gabriel eux étaient dans la cuisine discutant principalement de Harry.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à son époux

-Pas très bien, en fait... Il m'a dit que sa fiancée, était enceinte et a été tuée lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Martha porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant une exclamation de stupeur.

-Combien de perte a-t-il subit ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Beaucoup trop. Martha, il ne connait pas sa famille, Sirius, et Rémus ont été pour lui des figures paternels, et puis... Ils sont morts, tous ceux qui ont été plus ou moins proche de lui sont morts...

Martha pleurait maintenant, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était moindre par rapport à celle qu'avait du ressentir Harry tout au long de sa vie. Et elle avait du mal à assimiler que son petit-fils avait tant souffert au point de se rendre malade à plusieurs reprises, se laissant parfois submerger par la douleur, s'isolant du reste de monde pensant à tord qu'il ne devait plus s'attacher par peur de trop souffrir.

Harry montra le bout de son nez au milieu de l'après midi, il conseilla à Gabriel de se reposer un peu, car le soir ils ne dormiraient probablement pas. Il avait fait son invocation et avait réussit à convaincre deux Gulons, il ne lui restait plus qu'a préparer le terrain, il irait faire un tour au Tower Bridge, il devait tracer une rune bien spécifique.

Il avait peur mais en même temps, il ne s'était plus senti aussi impatient et excité depuis le premier horcruxe trouvé. Il soupira dans moins de quarante huit heures tout serait fini, en espérant qu'ils aient réussi leur mission. Les Aurors seraient à l'extérieur avec l'Ordre afin de bloquer l'avancement des Mangemorts le plus possible.

Il avait tout vue et revu, normalement son plan était sans faille, mais un doute planait toujours. Aucun plan n'était parfait, et Harry en était pleinement conscient. Il savait également qu'il y aurait des pertes des deux côtés, priant pour qu'il y en ai le plus possible du côté des Mangemorts. Ce soir et demain soir, il devait faire ses preuves et montrer à ses futurs collègues qu'on _pouvait_ lui faire confiance.

Il alla se vautrer dans son canapé de façon peu élégante s'endormant immédiatement. Sa porte grande ouverte, Martha passant par là vint voir comment il allait mais le trouva profondément endormit. Elle le replaça tendrement et correctement dans son canapé plaçant sur son corps une couverture de laine. Elle lui caressa avec une tendresse toute maternelle ses longs cheveux rebelles, puis sortie de la pièce.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, et fit à manger. Deux heures plus tard, elle alla réveiller son mari car elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à émerger de son sommeil. Une fois fait, elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Harry. Le jeune homme, s'était un peu plus blottit sous la couverture, mais il n'avait pas vraiment bouger.

Martha poussa un léger soupir, cela lui fit mal de devoir réveiller Harry, elle le savait fatigué. Elle prit place à ses côtés, se mit à lui caresser doucement ses long cheveux en l'appelant. Après quelques minute, les orbes émeraudes de Harry se firent voir.

-Bonjour Harry, j'ai préparer de quoi manger, et...

-Merci Martha, sourit doucement Harry. Je vais prendre une douche avant de descendre, et merci de m'avoir réveiller.

-Mais de rien mon grand. Une dernière chose, promet moi que ton grand-père et toi reviendrez sains et sauf.

-Je peux te le promettre pour Gabriel, Martha. Mais disons que pour moi c'est plus compliquer. J'attire les ennuis et les blessures...

Martha le regarda un instant, elle lui caressa la joue tendrement avant de déposer sur son front un doux baiser.

-Fait tout de même attention à revenir en vie. Je te fais confiance pour protéger Gabriel.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire, bien qu'il reste légèrement surpris du geste tendre et maternelle de sa grand-mère. Elle le laissa et lui alla prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'il fut propre, ses cheveux coiffé et attaché. Il passa un boxer et un débardeur noir moulant, avant d'enfiler sa tenu de combat de cuir.

Il dissimula ses petites lames sous son haut. Sa baguette sur son côté droit, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor sur le côté gauche, il ne prit pas la peine de mettre une cape cela le ralentirait. Il alla vers la cuisine, où il vit avec surprise Sirius, James et Rémus plongés dans une discution avec Gabriel.

Il prit place dans un coin, restant silencieux. Il mangea rapidement, il commençait à sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, oh oui ce soir serait un premier affrontement avec Tom, et si il pouvait le blesser... Il pensa une nouvelle fois à son plan, _normalement_ ce soir tout serait parfait. _Normalement_ Dumbledore avait créer des portoloins pour beaucoup de monde, la seule inconnue était le lieu de ce raide...

Il pensa à peine à cela qu'il senti sa cicatrice l'élancée. Il grogna pour la forme, et ses yeux redevinrent blanc.

Scorpius avait sa main posé sur l'épaule de son fils. Le regard froid Lucius expliquait au Maître de son père qu'il avait un certain problème avec une élève de Gryffondor en particulier. Une certaine Lily Evans.

-Lucius, siffla la voix froide de Voldemort. Tu pourras t'occuper personnellement de cette sang-de-bourbe ! Nous resterons autour de ce quartier...

Lucius fit un sourire cruel, et remercia son futur Maître.

-Putain ! Pesta Harry en se relevant faisant sursauter les adolescents et Gabriel qui n'avaient pas remarquer sa présence avant. Martha qui arrivait alla vers lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-Je sais où ils vont attaquer ! Martha, James, Sirius et Rémus allez à Poudlard, ordonna-t-il. Gabriel voulut protester mais le regard empli de haine de son petit-fils le dissuada de le faire.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James

-Il envois Lucius s'attaquer à Lily ! Dit-il en faisant les cent pas.

James pâlit, et Gabriel posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-James, Harry la sauvera tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Les adolescents se préparèrent et comme demandé par Harry prirent la poudre de cheminette avant de partir. Gabriel et Harry qui prit sa besace les suivirent car ils partiraient de là bas eux aussi. Une fois dans le grand château Harry soupira, il se sentait comme chez lui ici. Il aurait aimer parcourir l'immense école de long en large et en travers. Retrouver les sensations qui l'avaient quitter après la destruction du château. Mais pour l'instant il devait se contenter de suivre Gabriel jusqu'à la grande salle, transformer en grande infirmerie.

Dumbledore les attendait visiblement devant les grandes portes, James, Rémus et Sirius eux avaient été envoyés dans la tour Gryffondor. Ils sortirent dans le parc, allant jusqu'à la zone autorisé au transplanages. D'où ils disparurent. Martha observa la scène un nœud à l'estomac.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers Moldus, Harry ne les reconnu pas, il savait juste que sa mère était en danger et cela le rendait dangereusement efficace. Tel un félin il se déplaça en silence, écoutant d'une oreille ce que disait Dumbledore, et de l'autre écoutant les bruits alentour.

-Nous avons évacuer plus de la moiter des familles moldu des quartiers, dès que nous avons appris où serait l'attaque. Beaucoup ne veulent pas partir. Miss Evans et sa famille ont été évacuer vers Poudlard il y a quelques secondes.

A ces paroles, la tension baissa légèrement, mais un picotement à sa cicatrice lui intima le début des hostilités.

-Que les Aurors continuent les évacuations en mettant les bouchées doubles car Voldemort est là ! Dit-il de façon froide. Un sourire cruel se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Gabriel et Albus l'observèrent, ils avaient peur que le jeune homme ne fasse des bêtises. Harry se retourna dressa un bouclier monstrueux ou plusieurs sortent s'abattirent. Voldemort et une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient là devant eux trois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa son regard posé de longues minutes sur Harry. Ce dernier impassible l'observa avec un dégoût incommensurable.

-Je suppose que tu es le nouvel allier d'Albus... Siffla doucement Tom.

-Je suppose que tu es le crétin dégénéré qui avait envie d'une fête moldue ? Demanda Harry de façon sarcastique.

Le Lord les yeux emplis de haine lança un doloris sur le gamin impétueux qui osait se foutre de lui. D'un geste négligeant de la main Harry ralenti le sort, le faisant ainsi s'écraser sur le bouclier derrière lequel il était. L'alchimie était une magie tellement géniale par moment. Son bouclier était le plus puissant jamais créer.

Le Lord se mit à siffler furieusement en fourchelang.

_**-Qui es-tu ? **_

_**-Je suis ton pire cauchemar Tom ! **_Lui répondit Harry avec un fin sourire ironique, en faisant une fausse référence.

Voldemort sursauta, de même que Dumbledore et Gabriel.

-Et bien tu n'es pas très bavard... Je t'ai connu plus mordant Tom...

Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, alias Vous-savez-qui ?, alias celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, regarda le gamin incrédule. Il grogna un quelconque mot avant de disparaître, sachant que de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici.

Les Mangemorts ne tardèrent pas à le suivre dans sa fuite. Harry grogna un simple '_lâche_' avant de se retourner vers son grand-père et son ancien mentor.

-Vous êtes pleins de surprises jeune Harry dit simplement Albus.

-Je n'ai pas demander le fourchelang, mais je l'ai depuis que je suis horcruxe... J'ai une relique à aller chercher maintenant ! Lucy va être contente à me mettre au tapis encore une fois...

-Qui ? Demanda Gabriel en se reprenant.

-Mon maître de combat. Une vampire redoutable, expliqua Harry

-Elle est au Tower Bridge ? Demanda Albus

-Je pense... Je verrais bien. Répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

-Je viens avec toi ! Dit Gabriel n'acceptant pas un refus de la part de son petit-fils.

Harry lui présenta son bras, et l'homme posa sa main dessus la seconde suivante, ils étaient devant le Tower Bridge. Harry n'osait pas regarder son grand-père de peur de l'avoir déçu à être fourchelang.

-Tu arrive à formuler des sorts en fourchelang ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Oui, j'ai même voler un livre dans cette langue à Albus après sa mort. Je suis désolé, je sais que jamais un Potter n'a été fourchelang...

-Tu n'as pas demander à avoir cette particularité, le rassura Gabriel.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le Tower Bridge, tout était fermé et désert. Harry grâce à un sort de désillusion se fit disparaître aux yeux des caméras de même que son grand-père. Les deux sorciers marchèrent d'un pas souple et silencieux. L'attaque avorté de Tom laissait du temps à Harry pour prévoir ce prochain coup.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tomber nez à nez avec lui... Ils avaient surement un espion dans leur rang, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques interrogatoires à leur retour. Arrivés devant un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, un premier pallier passé et ils furent stopper par les premiers vampires.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ceux là. D'ailleurs deux d'entre eux vinrent le saluer avec un grand respect sous les yeux incrédules de Gabriel.

-Séraphin, Uriel, je ravi de vous revoir. Où se trouve Lucy ? Demanda froidement Harry

Les jumeaux d'après ce que pouvait voir Gabriel, lui désignèrent une silhouette non loin d'eux. Les deux vampires étaient très grands, les cheveux long noir attachés à l'aide d'un ruban. Leurs yeux gris acier luisant à la lumière des torches, ils étaient vêtu pratiquement pareil, un débardeur noir sur une paire de jeans noir, et des baskets aux pieds. Gabriel leur fit un signe rapide de tête auquel ils répondirent, puis il suivit Harry.

-Potter, je t'attendais plutôt... Se moqua Lucy sans se retourner.

-Je ne t'attendais pas ici Lucy, je croyais qu'a cette époque tu étais encore enchaîner à ton ancien maître... Lui répondit Harry en esquissant un petit sourire

-Je l'ai tué lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux. Tu as chambouler beaucoup de choses, merci. Maintenant je vis pouvoir faire un règne digne de ce nom. Et nous commencerons par honorer notre pacte, en t'aidant.

-La relique est ici ? Demanda Gabriel

-Bien entendu, je ressens son pouvoir d'ici, lui répondit Lucy en haussant des épaules.

-Je vais lâcher deux Gulons sur les vampires zombies... Lui annonça Harry

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'apprendre la nécromancie... Quoique, c'est sans doute le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des zombies.

Gabriel observa la vampire à la fois craintif et admiratif. Elle était aussi grande qu'Harry, elle avait de cours cheveux blond, et était complètement vêtu d'une combinaison de latex. Elle avait de grand yeux rose, froid et calculateur. Elle fit une simple esquisse de sourire à Gabriel pour lui montrer qu'elle sentait son regard.

-Vous désirez ? Demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement à l'Auror

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivez à aider mon petit-fils ? Demanda-t-il

-Harry c'est mon premier coup de foudre sorcier. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait des arguments de poids...

-Comme ? Demanda l'Auror plus curieux que jamais.

-Et bien il m'avait mise au tapis en trois coups, il n'avait pas peur de mourir sous mes crocs, et il a un cul d'enfer ! Sourit Lucy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il avait aimer Lucy, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Tous deux se lassant rapidement de l'autre. Il lança son incantation nécromante d'invocation des Gulons, et les deux énormes bêtes sortirent de l'ombre, cherchant visiblement leur casse-croûte.

Harry les guida avec sa magie. Il descendit un nouveau pallier, ouvrit une porte en fer, et laissa les bêtes faire leur travail. Il n'y eu pas longtemps à attendre, avant d'entendre des hurlements, et des grognements. Harry se désillusionna, et entra vite suivit par Gabriel qui ne voulait pas le perdre de vue, et surtout qui n'était pas rassurer d'être en présence des vampires.

Ils passèrent sans bruit le barrage des vampires/zombies, et se retrouvèrent alors en face d'un long couloir. Harry fit un premier pas, sa baguette à la main, il entendait des serpents sifflés mais ne les voyait pas et cela l'inquiéta. Il marmonna un _'finite incantatem' _qui lui dévoila des dizaines de milliers de reptiles entassés là, les uns sur les autres.

Pour passer ils n'eurent aucun mal. Il sifflât en fourchelang un simple _'__**ouvre toi**__' _et un pan de mur s'enfonça avant de se relever dévoilant la canne-baguette de Salazar Serpentard posé sur un coussin de velours vert dans un coffre ouvert dans une vitrine. Harry sentait le piège, grotesque mais diablement efficace.

Il lança discrètement un lourd bouclier à son grand-père, si ça devait tourner mal, quelqu'un l'aiderait à sortir de ce piège. Il souleva délicatement le couvercle de la vitrine son cœur battant à deux cent à l'heure. Il referma soigneusement le coffre, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au fait que toutes les vipères l'observaient d'un œil plutôt noir. Il réduisit le coffre avant de le placer dans sa poche. Il se retourna sous le sifflement de fureur des petits gardiens. Harry fit un pauvre sourire à son grand-père.

-Quoi qu'il se passe Gabriel, nous devons retourner à Poudlard, cette relique y aura sa place !

L'Auror lui fit un signe d'assentiment, il commença à marcher, les serpents s'écartant devant lui. Par contre Harry ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, sans se faire attaquer. Au début son pantalon en cuir de dragon résista, mais lorsqu'une mamba planta ses crocs dans sa jambe, il sentit déferler en lui un flot important de venin.

Il se rattrapa immédiatement à Gabriel qui fou d'inquiétude, le prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de rester éveiller, il savait que si il s'endormait ça serait la fin. L'Auror passa rapidement devant ce qui restait des vampires/zombies, ses yeux posés sur Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il passa devant Lucy qui lui avait ouvert la marche, et il sorti du bâtiment.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils avaient disparus de Londres pour se retrouver face aux grandes grilles en fer forgé de Poudlard. Le cœur de Gabriel manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry avait les yeux fermés et qu'il ne montrait plus aucuns signes de respiration. Il entra avec fracas dans le château et dans la grande salle, déposant tendrement le corps de son petit-fils sur le premier lit qu'il trouva vide.

Martha le voyant arriver se mit immédiatement au travail. L'Auror pria toutes les divinités qu'il ne connaissait pas pour que Harry ai la vie sauve. Les larmes aux yeux Martha qui s'était pencher sur le corps de Harry se releva.

-Je suis désolée... Il est mort...

**R*A*R**

_TiteNana_ : Merci, Voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! =) Bonne lecture !

_Stormtrooper2_ : En fait je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ débarquer à cette année là, avec son nom. Alors j'ai cherché, et puis j'ai trouvé ! Une réticence de Sirius, de James... Et d'autres encore... Pour la méfiance des Potter, elle est légitime car ils sont dans un conflit qui s'enlise, Voldemort est aux portes du pouvoir, d'où cette méfiance, mais Harry s'y attendait bien qu'il n'apprécie que moyennement...

Pour Dumbledore, normalement (si d'ici là je ne change rien) il devrait revoir ses positions dans le chapitre 5 qui est en cours d'écriture actuellement. Il sera _aidé_ dans sa décision. Oui et non... Il pourrait le faire mais, il craint pour la vie de ses élèves ce qui est compréhensible. Et il craint encore plus Harry, bien qu'il ai eut des preuves de sa bonne foi, il n'y crois pas vraiment... Les souvenirs peuvent être trafiqués...

En tout cas il essaye, ça se fera avec le temps... Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer mais je pense qu'il y aura de grands changements dans un avenir plus ou moins proche...

_Yzeute_ : Il en a, et il le montrera encore je pense lol, de rien ! Bonne lecture ! =)

_OoOXylionOoO_ : Merci, bonne lecture ! =)

_Tiickel_ : Merci, disons que j'avais pas envie de faire comme les autres à lui trouver un alias qui n'aurait fait que me prendre la tête lol. Harry reste Harry et j'aime ça lol. La suite est ici. Bonne lecture ! =)

*_Le mois de mai est un mois que je hais, papa aurait dû avoir 62 ans le 3 mai et maman aurait dû avoir 57 ans le 23 mai... La vie est injuste... Et je me demande encore pourquoi eux et pas moi... __Ç__a aurait été plus logique... Non ?_*


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : LXS

Titre : Passé Imparfait

Disclamer : rien à moi blablabla

NA : La liste vient d'un livre qui se nomme _Dragons le guide du maître_ ® Nathan

_Chapitre 05 : Hogwarts 1977_

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à observer les traits détendus du visage de Harry. Il ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien, ni des vas et viens, ni des personnes venant se recueillir auprès du corps du jeune homme, ni de celles qui essayaient en vain de lui parler, il aurait dû pleurer, mais cette douleur était bien trop atroce pour qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Par tous les diables Harry n'avait_ que_ 22 ans _merde !_ Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir de cette façon ! Et tout ça pour une stupide relique qu'il avait à tout prix voulut avoir.

Il en aurait eut le courage, il se serait jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie au moins une bonne centaine de fois avant de demander une telle chose à Harry. Le garçon avait été déclaré mort à son arriver, la mamba qui l'avait mordu était un animal magique, dont la morsure était impossible à soigner. Et le voilà là les yeux dans le vague, James et Sirius étaient également choquer, mais celui qui prenait le plus mal ce décès restait Rémus.

Il tenait la main de Harry désespérément comme si cela pouvait l'aider à revenir parmi les vivants, parce que son loup _savait_ que le garçon ne _pouvait pas_ mourir de cette façon. Pendant ce temps Lily observait tout cela de loin, ne comprenant pas vraiment les réactions de chacun, et ne voulant pas non plus en savoir d'avantage.

De son côté, Harry était dans un étrange endroit. Une sorte de grand hall où se mélangeaient plusieurs couleurs, il était assis là à attendre... Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il _devait_ rester là à attendre. Il fit un bond monstrueux lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Ginny, qui apparu d'un coup.

-Bonjour Harry, lui sourit-elle doucement.

-Ginny ?... Je suis mort ?... Demanda-t-il surpris, et intrigué en même temps.

-Pas vraiment, les Nornes m'autorisent à te parler, lui dit-elle

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une gare. A toi de savoir si tu veux mourir, où si tu veux combattre.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter... Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Harry, ma présence ne doit pas influencer ta décision. Je suis là car j'ai un message à te délivrer.

-Quel est-il ? Demanda-t-il en prenant les mains de sa jolie rousse.

-J'aurais aimer te le délivrer avant, sache-le. Je voulais que tu vives heureux. Ce qu'il s'est passer n'est pas ta faute, lui sourit-elle, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le longs des joues de Harry.

Il soupira, avant même de revoir Ginny, il savait quelle décision il prendrait. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, car elle connaissait également son choix.

-Sache que les trois Nornes ne t'auraient pas laisser mourir comme ça, tu dois vaincre Voldemort. Elle soupira avant de reprendre, lorsque tu sens que tu perds pieds, pense à moi et dans tes rêves je viendrais te réconforter, lui dit-elle en embrassant doucement, la main de son guerrier.

-Et si je ne voulais plus repartir... Souffla-t-il

-Tu es un combattant qui ne baisse que rarement les bras. Et Voldemort est une épine que tu veux retirer de ton pied. Sourit-elle

Il lui rendit son sourire, une nouvelle lueur vengeresse dans ses orbes émeraudes.

-Je le tuerais, je ne sais ni quand, ni comment. Mais par sa mort vos âmes pourront reposer en paix, je t'en fais le serment Ginny.

-Tu me l'as déjà fais Harry. Le jour de mon enterrement, et je t'en remercie. Maintenant tu vas prendre cet escalator, et sortir de cette gare. Ici tu n'as pas ta place. Quand viendra l'heure, je serais là à t'attendre.

Tendrement, et chastement, Ginny déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son guerrier, le laissant repartir. Harry se leva et parti sans se retourner, il n'aurait pas pu avancer plus si il l'avait une nouvelle fois regarder.

Il posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalator gris qui se mit à rouler le faisant monter, et sur les deux parois de droite et gauche des photos de sa vie d'avant. De sa naissance jusqu'à ce jour où il fut mordu par une mamba. Entre chaque photos, une rune qu'il ne connaissait pas encore était dessiné. Plus l'escalier montait, et plus Harry voyait une lumière s'intensifier.

A Poudlard, Gabriel et Martha voulaient faire un enterrement digne de ce nom à leur petit-fils mais Rémus refusait catégoriquement de lui lâcher la main. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'ils avaient la canne-baguette de Salazar Serpentard. Gabriel avait expliquer à tous ce qu'il s'était exactement passer. James lui avait longuement pleurer à l'écart des autres, il ne s'était rendu compte de sa chance que trop tard.

Sirius lui ne mangeait plus que rarement, sa joie de vivre l'ayant quitter, et Rémus... Bien que les cours aient repris depuis quelques jours, le loup-garou ne quittait que rarement le chevet de son louveteau. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui eut la '_joie_' de voir apparaître, après un monstrueux bond de frayeur, les trois Nornes.

-Bonjour, commença Urda,

-Jeune homme, continua Verdandi

-Nous sommes, dit Skuld

-Les trois Nornes dirent-elles dans un ensemble parfait.

Rémus eut un pauvre sourire, tournant son regard doré sur le garçon dans le lit.

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter jeune loup. Ce petit revient de loin, il sera sur pied dans quelques jours, lui dit doucement Urda.

-Pardon ? Sursauta Rémus, il revient avez-vous dit ?

-Oui. Harry est... D'une certaine façon immortel depuis qu'il est lié à Nidhögg. Il a eut son épreuve de la décision. Soit il restait avec sa futur épouse et il mourait, soit il revenait combattre et il vivait, expliqua Verdandi.

-Son choix était fait bien avant que la mamba ne le morde. Harry est et restera un combattant quoi qu'il arrive, conclu Skuld.

Rémus lui pleurait maintenant, resserrant sa prise sur la main de Harry, car il avait toujours su au fond de lui que le gamin ne les laisserait pas tomber.

-Je le savais murmura-t-il, je peux me reposer maintenant...

Urda observa le jeune homme. Il n'était pas très grand, des cheveux miel où pointait déjà quelques mèches blanche par-ci par-là. Ses grands yeux dorés exprimaient une profonde bonté d'âme, une douceur ressemblant fortement à celui d'une mère. Le garçon était l'incarnation de la générosité même. Urda lui fit un doux sourire, en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Nous allons expliquer cela à ceux pour qui Harry compte un peu. Nous n'aurions pas laissé notre petit frère affronter cela seul. Va te reposer maintenant sinon à son réveil il risque de te disputer ! Rigola doucement Skuld.

Rémus lui rendit son sourire, puis se leva. Il emmena les trois Nornes au bureau du Directeur, sachant parfaitement que tout se passait là-bas. Urda regardait l'architecture du château avec un grand intérêt. Elle adorait cet endroit. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, alors avec elles, il attendit que quelqu'un vienne.

Avec un sourire joyeux Verdandi prononça avec envie '_Brownies aux noix de pécan, fondant au chocolat_' Dans cette phrase appétissante le mot de passe fut entendu et le phénix protégeant la porte du bureau se poussa. Les trois Nornes montrèrent l'escalier tournant, s'amusant grandement de ça, Urda tapa sur le bois vieillit de la porte patientant qu'on daigne leur répondre.

Dans un petit cliquetis la porte s'ouvrit et les trois demoiselles purent entrer. Albus Dumbledore était derrière son bureau occupé avec de la paperasse, il n'avait pas senti la puissante magie des trois sœurs, il fallait dire qu'elles l'avaient cacher par peur que le Ministère ne s'affole dans sa grande stupidité.

Skuld se racla la gorge attirant ainsi l'attention du vieux directeur, sur son visage à moitier manger par sa longue barbe blanche, on pouvait voir des traces récente de larmes. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, l'homme pleurait déjà sur la catastrophe qui allait pointer son nez dans la communauté magique mondiale.

Harry mort plus personne ne pourrait se dresser contre Voldemort, car presque aucun sorcier n'avait le courage d'affronter le serpent. La famille Potter elle l'affronterait jusqu'à la fin, ainsi que deux ou trois autres personnes mais sans plus. Avec Harry il avait au moins une chance de rallier beaucoup de monde.

Il leva un regard triste sur les trois personnes face à son bureau et eut un sursaut monstrueux. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Urda, Verdandi, Skuld, les trois Nornes. Il se releva prestement, faisant rapidement le tour de son bureau, les yeux fixés sur les jolies demoiselles.

-Que... Commença Dumbledore

-Faisons-nous là ? Demanda Urda légèrement amusé par le cinéma du vieil homme.

-Notre petit frère revient de loin, nous sommes là pour veiller sur lui quelle question ! Répondit Verdandi en haussant des épaules.

-D'ailleurs il est déplorable de votre part qu'il ne soit pas l'un de vos enseignants... Il a de grandes capacités, le Ministère peut dire ce qu'il veut, Harry sait ce qu'il à a faire. Malheureusement, vous le bloquez. Comment voulez-vous être crédible dans cette guerre si vous gardez précieusement un guerrier tel que lui, dans le fin fond d'un placard ? S'outra Skuld qui n'appréciait pas du tout que Harry ne soit pas enseignant.

-Je lui avais proposer d'être élève... Balbutia Albus

-Il est trop _puissant_ pour être élève Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, par les douze Dragons des cieux, vous vous rendez comptes de ce que vous dîtes comme conneries ? S'enflamma Urda

-Mais je...

-Harry a été spécialement entrainer par nos soins, pour enseigner son savoir en retour ! Et vous, vous lui avez proposé de faire sa 7ème année à 22 ans maintenant ?... Déplorable Monsieur le Directeur ! Vous avez perdu de votre grandeur ou quoi ? Harry est notre frère, son devoir est de protéger, préparer la nouvelle génération de sorcier, et de combattre jusqu'à la mort son ennemi. Fini par dire Verdandi.

Albus avait baisser la tête de honte, si il n'avait pas donner ce poste à Harry c'est parce qu'il avait eut peur que le gamin enrôle de force des élèves, vers Tom. Même avec tout ce qu'il avait vue, il _savait_ que l'on pouvait _trafiquer_ les souvenirs en fiole. Mais surtout, la puissance d'Harry l'attirait, tout en le repoussant. Il le jalousait, il aurait aimer être à la place du gamin...

-Votre combat à été celui contre Grindelwald ! Dit Urda les mains sur les hanches, vous n'en aurez pas d'autres !

L'homme soupira. L'année avait débuter et il avait oser engager un incapable incompétent qui ne connaissait pas la défense contre les forces du mal, c'était en fait un coiffeur pour sorcier qui avait eut en son temps d'excellents résultats à ses Buses et Aspic dans cette matière là.

-Si c'est le Ministère qui vous fait peur Albus, nous leur ferons oublier pour un temps du moins de venir vous visiter. Il nous est très possible de manipuler le temps. Harry à besoin de ce poste, autant parce qu'il sait de quoi il parle, autant parce qu'il a un savoir que nul autre n'a. Continua Verdandi

-Et puis il pourrait en cours plus privés apprendre à certains élèves trillés sur le volet la nécromancie, et l'alchimie qui pourrait s'apparenter à des cours de potions mais en mieux et plus approfondis. Fini Skuld.

Albus ne régissait pas, trop absorber par un dialogue intense entre lui et sa conscience, il voulait vraiment faire confiance à Harry mais... Outrée d'être ainsi ignorée les trois Nornes décidèrent de reprendre les choses en main. Il était inconscient et inconcevable qu'Harry reste ainsi sur le banc de touche, à cause d'un homme trop perturber par son grand âge.

Harry devint donc le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sa matière de prédilection, le Ministère pendant ce temps là eut l'imperceptible envie de regarder ailleurs un certain temps du moins. Les trois sœurs satisfaites de leur méfaits, retournèrent en silence auprès de leur petit frère de cœur.

Elles virent avec un doux sourire étrange, Rémus dormir à point fermé dans un lit proche de celui de Harry comme si il attendait son réveil. La nuit pointait son nez dans le ciel obscurcit de cette fin d'été, le temps était au beau fixe et la douce chaleur au rendez-vous. La lune montait doucement jusqu'à son zénith, n'étant interrompu par aucun opportun.

Urda, elle veillait jalousement sur le corps de Harry, elle sentait qu'il était très proche de son réveil, elle savait aussi par expérience que revenir de la gare prenait du temps. Elle n'eut pas vraiment à partir plus loin dans ses pensées qu'un gémissement à peine perceptible se fit entendre proche d'elle. Instinctivement elle prit la main du garçon dans la sienne lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'ici il était attendu.

Le premier signe de réveil était là, maintenant Harry devait se reposer. Le jeune homme lui était dans un long couloir sombre, il avançait doucement de peur de tomber sur un obstacle, mais le seul qu'il rencontra fut ses parents. Il resta stupidement là à les regarder.

-Bonjour mon cœur, murmura une Lily rayonnante de bonheur de voir quel beau garçon était devenu son tout petit bébé à elle.

-Ma... Maman ? Pa... Papa ?...

Les deux silhouettes lui offrirent un grand sourire, James s'avança pour le prendre dans une douce étreinte.

-Je suis... Non, nous sommes tous les deux, si fiers de toi Harry ! Merci pour mon père, merci de nous redonner une chance de pouvoir te connaître, lui murmura-t-il ému.

Trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit, Harry lui rendit son étreinte profitant de ce petit moment avec lui. Son père. Puis Lily le prit à son tour dans une douce étreinte.

-Merci mon bébé d'avoir sauver ma famille.

Elle lui embrassa les deux joues, le serrant doucement contre elle avant de le laisser continuer son chemin. Les deux parents lui firent de grands signes de la main, l'encourageant à avancer. Ce qu'il fit la mort dans l'âme. Mais il savait qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ rester là.

Il continua donc son avancer avec un nouveau sentiment, il avait fait la fierté de ses parents, et il en était très content. Il arriva rapidement au bout du couloir, et il se retrouva dans une étrange salle, là il vit dans une télévision posée là sur un meuble vieillit par le temps, en face de la télévision, un vieux fauteuil rongé par les mites.

Harry prit place dessus et regarda l'écran qui s'alluma, et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Voldemort était là devant ses Mangemorts qui se tordaient de douleur sur le sol, sa baguette envoyant doloris sur doloris sur ses partisans. Lucius n'était pas épargné, les yeux du Lord étaient plus rouges que jamais la fureur s'y lisant parfaitement.

-Comment avez-vous osé revenir sans faire la moindre victime ? Et surtout comment avez-vous pu le laisser me voler MA baguette ?

L'image changea, et Voldemort avait un discution avec son serpent.

_**-Mon beau Nagini... Je sais enfin qui il est, et je te demanderais de l'éliminer. **_

_**-Comment mon maître ? **_Demanda le serpent

_**-Je t'introduirais dans l'école même, sous les yeux de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il sera mort tu pourras assouvir ta faim. **_

_**-Merci mon maître, vous êtes trop bon seigneur. **_

_**-Tu devras rechercher un certain Harry Potter. **_

_**-Bien. En ce qui concerne les Pettigrow ? **_Demanda le serpent toujours avec beaucoup de respect pour Tom

_**-Tant que Peter les crois en vie, il reste sous mon contrôle et va m'introduire auprès des Potter bientôt. **_

L'image changea une nouvelle fois. Severus Snape se tenait face au Lord les yeux emplis de haine.

-Pourquoi avoir tuer mes parents ? Demandait-il la voix froide.

-Ils étaient une gène pour toi. Je pourrais t'offrir beaucoup en retour de quelques services que tu me rendrais à l'occasion Severus. Je te laisse le temps de la réflexion. Siffla Voldemort, qui était sur d'avoir dans ses rangs ce maître des potions né.

La télévision s'éteignit et Harry se releva, il avait à présent trois choses importantes à faire. D'abord sortir Peter et Severus des griffes de Voldemort les accueillant dans ses appartements privés au Manoir Potter. Protéger sa famille, et tuer Nagini qui serait prochainement introduit à Poudlard.

Il savait que Nagini était un horcruxe, et se demanda pourquoi diable est-ce que Voldemort se séparait de lui aussi facilement, à son époque il le connaissait car il était reconnu que Voldemort ne réfléchissait jamais seul qu'il avait toujours l'aide de son serpent, mais n'avait jamais pu l'approcher.

Il vit non loin de lui une porte se matérialiser, il l'ouvrit et vit qu'un nouveau couloir s'étendait devant lui, il se mit à courir car il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans cet étrange monde, et ne savait pas non plus où était son corps.

Dans l'infirmerie, Urda voyait ce qu'il se passait pour Harry, et savait qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre car il était enfin arriver à la dernière ligne droite. Il avait passé une nouvelle semaine à dormir. Les trois Nornes avaient prit le temps d'expliquer aux Potter, à Sirius, à Dumbledore et à Rémus ce qu'il faisait et où il se trouvait.

Verdandi et Skuld, elles se tenaient au pied du lit. Harry était entouré de toute sa famille. Martha et Gabriel en avaient les larmes aux yeux, main dans la main. James se rongeait les ongles, Sirius se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens et Rémus regardait attentivement le visage de Harry qui depuis plusieurs jours avait reprit des couleurs.

C'est ainsi que sans signe avant coureur, Harry les yeux grand ouvert se redressa dans son lit cherchant désespérément de l'air, comme si le fait de respirer lui faisait mal. Il s'accrocha à ce qu'il y avait devant lui, c'est à dire le bras de James d'un côté, et le bras d'Urda de l'autre. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Verdandi alla se mettre derrière lui alors que Skuld lui envoyait une vague de magie pure. Harry eut beaucoup plus de facilité à respirer juste après, mais épuiser il se rendormi rapidement contre Verdandi, ne lâchant pas la main de James.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Martha très inquiète

-Le poison de la mamba est entrain de renforcer sa magie et de se lier à son sang. Il risque d'être fatiguer encore quelques jours. Expliqua avec patience Skuld.

James écoutait à peine, il était fasciner par la main dans la sienne. Il n'y croyait pas, il aurait la chance de connaître son fils qui était un vrai battant. D'ailleurs à l'étonnement de tous il décida de rester là auprès de lui jusqu'à son réveil prochain. La famille se retira doucement, les trois Nornes racontant comment Harry avait réussi à convaincre Nidhögg d'arrêter de blesser la racine d'Yggdrasil.

James pendant ce temps s'allongea auprès du corps de Harry, il sentait poindre la fibre paternel en lui. Doucement, comme craignant de le réveiller il caressa les longs cheveux noir et vert sombre de Harry. Le jeune adolescent veilla ainsi jalousement son fils durant encore trois jours. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il les referma aussitôt en grognant sur le fait que les infirmeries étaient _trop_ blanche donc _trop_ lumineuses et qu'il avait mal aux yeux.

Il entendit à sa droite un petit rire masculin, pensant qu'il devait s'agir de Gabriel, il marmonna encore un peu, avant de rouvrir ses yeux. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, il avait chercher un moyen de soigner sa mauvaise vue à maintes reprises, mais cela était risquer. Soit il devenait aveugle, soit il retrouvait une vue parfaite. Le sort qu'il avait trouver n'était pas _sorcier_ en soit, il fallait placer la baguette au dessus du nez entre les deux yeux, formuler le sort et attendre.

Bons nombres de sorciers l'avaient tenter mais beaucoup étaient devenus aveugles. Harry avait préférer garder ses lunettes qu'il réparait quasiment tout le temps. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il fut plus que surpris de voir James lui sourire tendrement.

-Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Et ne me dit pas _bien_... Tu reviens de loin... Demanda James en lui caressant les cheveux surprenant de plus en plus le jeune guerrier.

-Je me sens encore fatigué, mais ça devrait aller avec un peu de repos je pense ou une potion si je ne peux pas me reposer. J'ai une sensation étrange au niveau de ma magie, mais rien d'alarmant je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça n'attaque pas donc ça peut aller de ce côté là. Et James je _dois_ voir Peter _maintenant_ !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné que son fils reprenne aussi vite du service après être passé à deux doigts de la mort.

-Voldemort à tué sa famille, il le tenait comme ça afin d'être introduit dans la famille. Pareil pour Severus Snape, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais Voldemort à tué ses parents afin qu'il devienne mangemort... Il faut aussi que je parle à Dumbledore...

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda James perplexe

-Depuis que je suis horcruxe je suis comme connecté à Tom, je ressens toujours sa colère, sa haine, une fois avant que je ne commence la légilimencie et l'occlumencie, j'ai agresser quelqu'un parce qu'_il_ était furieusement enragé... Soupira Harry en haussant des épaules, grâce à ce lien, je peux assister à ses réunions de Mangemorts, et savoir ce qu'il mijote avec Nagini.

-Qui est Nagini ? Demanda Rémus qui venait d'entré

-Son serpent, malheureusement pour moi, grâce à lui je suis devenu fourchelang... Je comprend ce qu'il dit à son serpent... D'ailleurs il doit venir ici me tuer et après il me bouffe charmant non ? Ironisa Harry

Rémus eut un petit sourire, alors que James partait chercher Peter. Le jeune lycanthrope prit place sur une chaise près du lit de Harry, lui reprenant sa main.

-Tu m'as fait peur... Murmura le jeune homme.

-Excuse-moi... Je ne pensais pas que mon pantalon ne tiendrait pas... Il a été conçut pour arrêter les armes blanches, je me suis dis que j'avais peut-être une chance de passer les serpents...

-Le plus important c'est que tu sois revenu... Mais... Tu as été mort pendant quelques minutes...

-J'ai revu ma fiancée, et mes parents aussi, dit-il dans un sourire un peu triste. Je vais botter le cul de Voldemort pour venger toutes les morts qu'il a perpétré autour de moi. Il sait qui je suis, et je pense qu'il y a un espion dans l'Ordre.

-Quoi ? Demanda Gabriel en venant voir son petit fils, qui ?

-Quelqu'un qui n'a pas la marque afin que sa couverture ne soit pas découverte, mais qui s'absente toujours discrètement afin de faire son rapport au maître. Il faudrait surveiller les hiboux qui partent, et les cheminées. Normalement Voldemort reçoit ses espions dans sa salle, mais si il fait parti de l'ordre il n'aura pas d'autre moyen pour le contacter, au pire il a un miroir à double sens.

Gabriel prit note de ce que disait Harry, il irait surveiller tout ça. Alors qu'il allait repartir James entra suivit de Peter. Harry l'observa un instant, Peter était quelqu'un de petit, un peut gros, un peu gauche dans ses mouvements, et qui restait toujours derrière James, il avait de court cheveux blond miel et quelques mèches rousse, et des yeux chocolat. Il était comme dans les souvenirs que Harry avait de lui mais en moins ridé, moins gros et... Vraiment la jeunesse changeait son homme, pensa Harry avec amusement, il lui fit un doux sourire rassurant.

-Bonjour Peter, dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Bonjour professeur... Vous vouliez me voir ?

Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué quant à l'appellation que lui avait donner Peter. Il n'était à sa connaissance pas professeur... Rémus et James se jetèrent un regard étrange, il était vrai que personne ne l'avait prévenu.

-Tu es notre prof de DCFM, expliqua James. Urda à des arguments de chocs sourit-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, avant de regarder Peter qui l'observait curieux.

-Merci de l'info James, c'est exacte Peter je voulais te voir car je sais pour ta condition.

Le jeune homme devint blême.

-Voldemort à malheureusement tué tes parents il y a longtemps, il voulait simplement que tu l'introduise chez les Potter, lorsque tu aurais accompli ta tâche il t'aurait probablement tué, soit à coup de doloris, soit d'un avada.

Là Peter du s'assoir, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Il le regarda, avant de se relever la colère de faisant lire dans ses yeux chocolat.

-JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS ! MES PARENTS SONT VIVANTS !

Ayant prévu ce genre de réaction, Harry fit apparaître sa pensine d'un claquement de doigt. Il fit glisser ses souvenirs de la salle de télévision, et seulement ceux là à l'intérieur de sa pensine. Il demanda à Peter de sortir sa baguette, et de toucher la surface du liquide étrange. Avec réticences le jeune homme le fit. Il savait au fond de lui que Harry n'avait pas menti, car il avait _ressentit_ la mort de ses deux parents.

Harry et Peter virent ensemble ce que disait Voldemort à Nagini, étrangement dans la pensine Peter compris ce que disait Tom en fourchelang. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de là, Peter le visage ravagé de larmes, observa Harry en reniflant.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en larme

-Tu es sous ma protection. Est-ce qu'il t'a posé la marque ?

-Non, il devait le faire une fois que... Que je l'aurais fais entré chez James... Je suis désolé dit-il à l'intention de ses amis, je ne voulais pas mais il avait enlever mes parents...

James posa sur son épaule une main rassurante.

-Je comprend ne t'en fais pas Peter. Nous allons mieux veiller sur toi maintenant. Et pour ce qui est de ton futur, tu as ta place au Manoir.

Peter le regarda avec espoir. Avant de l'étreindre et le remercier. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Peter était plus rassuré, il tourna son regard chocolat vers son futur professeur.

-Professeur, pourquoi j'ai compris le fourchelang ? Demanda-t-il

-J'en suis un. Tu étais dans mes souvenirs, donc tu as entendus ce que j'ai entendus.

Peter acquiesça, il était reconnaissant, ce prof lui faisait confiance sans même le connaître. Et puis ce que James avait dit juste après. Il était vrai qu'il mettrait un certain temps avant de totalement s'ouvrir et raconter aux autres ce qu'il avait dû faire mais, il serait soutenu.

-Peter si jamais des fils de Mangemorts te veulent du mal où t'emmener auprès de Tom. Et que tu as une possibilité de fuir mon bureau te sera ouvert. D'accord ? Au moindre problème, où même si tu veux faire tes devoirs dans le calme tu seras le bienvenue, d'ailleurs vous deux aussi.

Les trois Maraudeurs lui firent un grand sourire, cette proposition n'était visiblement pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Maintenant que pour Peter tout était clair il pouvait prévoir des cours privés de DCFM avec les autres. Et puis il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de parler à Severus loin des autres Serpentards. James qui s'était assis se releva d'un bond s'attirant le regard curieux de Harry.

-Tu n'es pas au courant mais, Dumbledore prévois un truc cette année. Il ne nous a pas dit quoi mais ça à l'air monstrueux...

-Du moment que ce n'est pas le tournois des trois sorciers dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Peter le regarda, et lui aussi se releva d'un bond.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres à parlé de ça ! Dit-il, il veut y faire participer James mais c'est un piège !

Harry le regarda, avant de soupirer. Il sentait le coup foireux.

-Si jamais il s'agit de ça et qu'effectivement James est un des champions, je prendrais sa place.

Le jeune homme regarda son fils étrangement.

-Pourquoi ça Harry ?

-Parce que je _sais_ ce que tu risques d'affronter ! Je l'ai déjà affronté... Soupira Harry en repensant au Magyar à pointe qui avait failli le tuer, et à sa dispute avec Ron. Il se secoua la tête, il n'était pas bon de repenser à son meilleur ami.

James observa ce moment de tristesse intense de son fils, et eut soudainement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter comme son père le faisait avec lui. Mais il se retint, il ne savait pas si Harry apprécierait le geste, bien que Rémus lui ai maintes fois expliqué que c'est qu'attendait le jeune guerrier.

Il allait prendre la parole, lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volé, le professeur McGonagall faisant léviter devant elle un élève que Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Severus Snape était dans un état lamentable. Le jeune guerrier se leva au moment même où Mrs Pomfresh fit son apparition, surprise elle lui jeta un regard étrange.

Le professeur de métamorphose, installa le jeune Serpentard sur un lit, et Harry vint immédiatement commencer les soins sous le regard impressionner de l'infirmière et de McGonagall. Le guerrier déshabilla Severus, avec soin et douceur. Il vit les traces de coups et fit apparaître ses pommades, et ses potions de soins. Il appliqua avec un grand sérieux, ses pommades sur les blessures plus ou moins profondes qui s'étalaient sur le torses du jeune homme inconscient.

Par précaution Harry lui avait jeter un sort de sommeil, car il connaissait les réactions de Severus au réveil et ne tenait franchement pas à tester l'un de ses sorts. Il le soigna durant un long moment, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il senti un vertige le prendre, et heureusement pour lui James ne se trouvait pas loin de lui, il le rattrapa.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Harry en avait profiter pour s'endormir dans les bras de James, le jeune homme était encore faible et avoir soigné Severus avait du le fatiguer. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le front dans un geste tendre et paternel, sous le regard de Lily qui passait pour prendre une potion calmante, pour sa sœur qui devenait hystérique depuis l'attaque.

-Potter ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle

James sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-C'est... Il ne savait pas si il pouvait en parler à Lily, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher.

-C'est mon fils. Il a violé la loi primordiale du temps en venant du futur. Dit-il en regardant avec un amour tout paternel son fils.

Lily elle l'observa, elle était prête à tuer la mère du gamin. James était _à elle_ ! Du moins tant qu'il ne le savait pas...

-Et... Qui est sa mère ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien

-Je ne sais pas si te le dire te fera plaisir, mais de ce que m'a dit Harry...

Lily n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Harry était le prénom qu'elle avait décider de donner à son bébé le jour où elle l'aurait et si c'était un garçon. Elle avait décider d'appeler sa petite fille Eleaswen. Elle s'approcha du garçon endormit et elle reçut comme un coup au ventre.

-C'est moi ? Murmura-t-elle

-Oui... Mais pour ces informations, fais un serment sorcier inviolable s'il te plait pour sa sécurité.

La jeune rousse le regarda un instant avant de faire un serment sur sa vie, sa magie, et son honneur de sorcière que jamais elle ne dévoilerait la moindre information qu'elle entendrait sur Harry.

-Merci, dit James soulagé visiblement. Tu sais qu'il va être notre professeur de DCFM...

Lily fit un doux sourire. Elle était troublé par le fait de savoir qu'elle aurait un fils avec l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement, et sans signe avant coureur, elle balança son grimoire dans la tronche de James.

Elle repartie de l'infirmerie, sans un seul regard en arrière. James lui remit ses lunettes en place, il avait compris depuis longtemps que la jolie rousse ne l'aimerait jamais, alors il prenait les coups que lui portait la jeune fille pour des marques d'affection. Mais il en était lasse, il soupira puis prit place auprès de son fils.

Environ une heure plus tard, ce fut Severus qui ouvrit les yeux. Il se demanda où il se trouvait, il se redressa dans son lit, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur la pièce. Il poussa un soupire à peine audible, et alors qu'il allait se rallonger il découvrit Potter assis dans un fauteuil auprès d'un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui visiblement. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Potter... Dit-il froidement.

James fit un bond monstrueux sur son fauteuil avant d'observer stupidement Severus. Lorsque son cerveau eut l'information qu'il était bien réveiller et le regardait, il se leva et apporta des potions vampiriques et angéliques au Serpentard.

-Tiens, bois ça sinon Harry va nous piquer une crise... Dit-il sans même regarder son camarade.

Severus bien que surpris ne laissa rien paraître. Il observa les potions, il s'y connaissait bien dans cette matière mais là... Il ne savait pas les reconnaître.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry est un maître diplômer. Ce que tu tiens ce sont des potions vampiriques et angéliques, cela va aider ton corps à guérir. Dit James en reprenant place auprès de celui que Severus prit pour '_Harry_'.

Le Serpentard toujours méfiant renifla et trempa ses lèvres dans les potions, voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poison, les avala. Il reposa les fioles sur sa table de chevet à côté de son lit avant de se blottir sous les couvertures et de se rendormir. Les heures défilaient, et alors que la fin des cours allait raisonner dans le grand château Harry rouvrit les yeux.

Il s'étira comme un chat, il était de nouveau opérationnel. Si tout allait pour le mieux demain il aurait ses premiers cours. Il devait préparer sa salle de classe. Il eut un doux sourire en voyant James endormit auprès de lui.

Il se leva et lévita James jusque dans son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures et glissa son corps sous les couvertures chaudes. Il vit qu'il était vêtu d'un pyjama blanc rayer de bleu de l'infirmerie, il fit une grimace, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il claqua des doigts et une tenue décontracter apparue sur le fauteuil occuper quelques minutes plutôt par James.

Ayant été souvent ici, il savait qu'il y avait une salle de bain, il décida donc d'aller prendre sa douche tranquillement. Lorsqu'il revint il s'habilla d'un pantalon de jogging noir et d'un débardeur noir. Il attacha grossièrement ses cheveux.

Il sorti de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers sa classe. Une fois à l'intérieur il traça sur les murs des pentacles et des pentagrammes qui il le savait rendrait les porteurs de marques des ténèbres mal à l'aise. Il continua en dessinant sur sa porte une amulette avec son sang.

D'un mouvement de poignet sa malle se matérialisa, il installa le reste de ses affaires jusqu'au repas. Il sorti de sa salle de classe avant de se rendre à la grande salle. A son entrée un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'immense pièce.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-Bonsoir professeur Potter. Dit Dumbledore en se levant, il est bon de vous revoir sur pied.

Harry alla vers la table des professeurs ignorant royalement tous les regards posé sur lui. Il aurait préférer rester auprès des adolescents mais, c'était apparemment interdit. Il haussa des épaules, avant d'offrir un sourire un peu froid à l'ensemble des professeurs.

-Je suis content d'être revenu de là bas, moi aussi, professeur Dumbledore, sourit-il avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

Le vieux directeur lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu pour ses premiers cours le lendemain. Harry haussa des épaules il n'en savait strictement rien. Il devait encore feuilleter ce qu'avait commencer son prédécesseur.

-Je pense que je débuterais par un ennemi, un allier de poids et de taille que Voldemort à su duper...

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Minerva McGonagall surprise.

-Les dragons. Voldemort en a fait ses alliés, donc ce sont des ennemis potentiels. Selon la race il y a des points faibles différents je vais leur enseigner cela, ensuite je verrais si je reprend avec les vampires... Mais rien n'est moins sûr, Kali n'a pas répondu à ma missive.

-Vous voulez faire venir des vampires ici ? S'étonna Dumbledore

-Bien sûr, ils sont les plus à mêmes de répondre aux questions, sur leurs us et coutumes, répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Les professeurs le regardèrent étrangement, ils étaient impressionnés par l'audace du jeune homme, mais en même temps ils le craignaient, ils sentaient autour de lui comme un aura qui les mettaient tous mal à l'aise. Harry le faisait exprès bien sûr il ne voulait plus s'attacher à des gens qui devrait de toute façon mourir.

Il fini son repas tranquillement sans qu'on ne lui pose d'autres questions, car le corps enseignant savait qu'il venait d'un futur révolu et que _grâce_ aux trois Nornes il était maintenant un enseignant à part entière malgré la _pauvresse_ de ses connaissances selon Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur n'ayant toujours pas digérer de s'être fait rembarré par les trois jolies demoiselles.

Lorsque sonna la fin du repas après que tous les élèves soient repartis dans leur maison respective, Harry lui parti dans ses appartements, il savait qu'il verrait ses trois sœurs avant qu'elles ne repartent.

Le lendemain Harry était d'un calme olympien, pourtant il débutait ses cours par les septième année Gryffondor/Serpentard. Il fit entré les élèves dans sa classe en silence. Les porteurs de la marque se sentirent immédiatement mal à l'aise, et avait une soudaine envie de partir très loin.

Harry alla à son bureau, prit un parchemin et commença par faire son appel. Lorsque cela fut terminé, il put débuter son premier cours sur les dragons.

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer sur les dragons.

Plusieurs élèves levèrent une main presque tremblante, Harry était froid et distant.

-Oui... Miss Black ? Dit-il en désignant Narcissa

-Nous en étions au chapitre sur les vampires... Dit-elle

-Votre ancien prof était tout sauf bon, les vampires seront étudiés après. Autre chose ?

Signe négatif de l'ensemble de la classe.

-Bien, il faut savoir que Voldemort en a fait ses alliés. Moi il ne me dérange pas mais il faut bien l'avouer qu'ils sont un peu durent à tuer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il prononça le mot Voldemort et qu'il vit un sursaut général même dans les rangs des futurs mangemorts.

-Je ne connais que 14 espèces qui se sont liés avec lui. Bien, il faut savoir que ces 14 espèces ont des points faibles, et qu'il est très facile pour un sorcier moyen de les tuer, si il sait où viser. Les espèces sont :

Le Piasa

Le Dragon Occidental Classique

Le Dragon Marin

Le Worm

Le Tarasque

Le Dragon multitêtes

Le Cockatrix

Le Dragon de Jaffa

Le Mushkuhushu

Le Drakon

La Salamandre

Le Dragon d'Inde

Le Dragon d'Asie

Le Serpent Arc-en-ciel

-Ils vivent dans différentes parties du monde et se sont tous fait avoir par Voldemort.

C'est ainsi que débuta un long cours passionnant sur les Dragons, la sonnerie se fit entendre mais les élèves trop absorbés par le récit de leur prof n'y firent pas attention. Et alors qu'il allait leur signaler la fin du cours, la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrit à la voler, Dumbledore regarda les élèves finirent de prendre leurs notes.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir signe qu'il n'était pas très content que l'on dérange sa classe. Les élèves rangèrent leur affaires, et le jeune enseignant les laissa partir. James, Sirius et Rémus lui firent un discret signe de la mains avant de partir également à leur prochains cours.

Harry tourna son regard sur le directeur.

-Entrée fracassante je dois bien l'avouer. Dit-il ironiquement

-Monsieur Potter, pourquoi avions nous du mal à ouvrir votre porte ? Demanda le directeur une pointe de reproche dans la voix

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous entriez ici le temps qu'ils finissent de prendre les notes, et les devoirs pour le prochain cours. Répondit Harry en haussant des épaules

-Nous allons devoir discuter sérieusement jeune homme ! Lui dit Dumbledore le ton un peu dure. Harry lui envoya un regard neutre, signe qu'il s'en fichait pas mal.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, étrange non ? Dit-il ironiquement

Dumbledore soupira, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec Harry. Il sorti de la salle de classe, laissant les élèves de deuxième année entrer.

C'est ainsi que commença l'enseignement de Harry. Et qui dura jusqu'à Halloween sans incident notable entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les deux camps craignant plus que tout leur jeune professeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : LXS

Titre : Passé Imparfait

Disclamer : rien à moi blablabla

Note de l'auteur : y a comme un air de déjà vue...

_chapitre 06 : This is Halloween_

Halloween, les bals costumés, les recueillements au cimetière, une pensée pour chaque morts. Harry soupira, il haïssait plus que tout ce jour de l'année, car il représentait le début de sa lutte contre Voldemort. Et puis en cet fin d'après-midi il l'avait appris en laissant trainer ses oreilles un peu partout, que Dumbledore annoncerait l'arriver des deux écoles pour noël, et le début des épreuves pour janvier.

Il soupira, ce soir lorsque tous les élèves seraient entrain de faire la fête il irait dans la Chambre des Secrets, car le Basilic sommeillait toujours entre les murs du château. Et il avait repousser un peu trop longtemps cet affrontement. Nagini avait été capturer la semaine d'avant alors qu'il avait essayer de tuer Harry dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme se protégeait toujours beaucoup lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le sécurisant Manoir Potter.

Il avait également fait de gros efforts comme promis à sa famille. Il se dévoilait un peu plus chaque jour mais toujours sous le sceau du secret, un serment inviolable dit avant chaque entretient. Lily, elle avait fait sa connaissance, et avait trouver son fils réellement beau garçon. Elle entretenait avec lui une relation asser étrange. Contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait subir à James, elle montrait à Harry toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait par des paroles n'osant pas encore trop l'étreindre.

Il sortit de ses appartements histoire de faire un tour dans le château, il voulait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas eut d'agression du côté des élèves. Il laissa ses pas le guider, ne se rendant pas réellement compte d'où il allait. Mais au détour d'un couloir, il vit un attroupement anormal d'élève, Il se fit un petit passage, et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le le dos. Un Rusard 20 ans plus jeune, soulevant par le col un James paralyser par la peur alors qu'était misérablement installé à terre le corps figer de son chat dont Harry ne se souvenait plus le nom.

Il sentit comme un tourbillon de colère noire envahir ses veines, et sortie son épée de nulle part. Rusard lui se mit à blêmir en sentant la lame glacée contre sa nuque.

-Lâchez-le, ou je vous décapite ! Claqua la voix mortellement froide de Harry dans le couloir. L'homme tremblant relâcha James qui alla se mettre derrière Harry. Rusard quand à lui, il se retourna.

-Il a tué ma chatte ! Plaida l'homme la voix pleine de sanglots.

Harry lui jeta un bref regard avant d'aller voir l'animal. Il l'oscultat rapidement avant de soupirer.

-Elle est pétrifiée... Marmonna-t-il

- Pétrifiée ?... Mais par quoi ? Demanda pensivement Dumbledore.

-Le basilic de Salazar qui est dans la Chambre des Secrets, répondit le jeune prof en haussant des épaules. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Il se releva, avant de retourner auprès de James qui était vraiment secouer.

-Je te jure que j'ai rien fait à ce chat, je suis passer par là pour aller plus vite à la tour Gryffondor... Se justifia-t-il auprès de Harry.

-Vient, il vaut mieux ne pas trop trainer ici, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, j'ai déjà vécu ça.

-Monsieur Potter quand comptez-vous, vous occuper du Basilic ? Demanda Dumbledore légèrement agacent du point de vue de Harry

-Lorsque James sera en sécurité loin de cet abrutit c'est clair ? Dit-il froidement tout en désignant Rusard.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ses appartements privé, il marmonna des choses incompréhensible mais que James savait être des insultes envers Rusard, et Dumbledore principalement. Le jeune homme avait été profondément blesser en apprenant des trois Nornes que son ancien mentor le jalousait. Il n'était enviable que parce que sa puissance était phénoménale lorsqu'il l'utilisait entièrement et c'est tout, sa vie était _merdique_ alors pourquoi ?

Il se disait que peut être Dumbledore voulait une nouvelle fois obtenir une gloire qui n'était pas totalement sienne. Car après plusieurs recherches, Harry s'était aperçu que Dumbledore n'avait pas donner seul de coup de grâce à Grindelwald. Son arrière grand-père avait été là ce jour là, et Dumbledore s'était attribué toute la gloire. Il pensait peut-être faire de même avec Voldemort ? Il en était hors de question.

Harry s'était ainsi forgé un caractère de cochon, détestable à souhait surtout avec le vieil homme. Et puis ses protections mentales qui se mettaient d'elles même en place. Il plaça James sur son canapé, avant de lui faire apparaître une tasse de thé calmant.

Le jeune Gryffondor n'osait même pas le regarder comme si il avait fait une faute très grave.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Harry d'une voix douce, se doutant bien que son père soit quelque peu secoué.

-Il m'a fait peur... Tu nous a entrainer pourtant mais l'avoir vue me foncer dessus j'ai complètement oublier ce que tu m'avais enseigner... Murmura-t-il gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave James...

-Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit avoir déjà vécu ça ?... Osa demander James

-En deuxième année, le Basilic avait pétrifié miss teigne son autre chat, et j'l'ai retrouver donc forcément j'étais coupable. Mais c'est du passé pour moi tu sais.

-Alors tu sais où se trouve la Chambre de Salazar ? S'étonna le plus jeune

-Oui. Il faut être fourchelang pour y accéder... J'irais mettre des protections afin qu'il ne puisse plus sortir de là.

James observa Harry, le jeune Potter avait l'air fatigué ou triste, il n'aurait su le dire.

-Tu seras au bal ce soir ? Questionna James

-Non, je n'aime pas Halloween...

-D'accord, tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher le fait d'inviter Lily au bal voyons ! Sourit Harry.

-Elle m'a balancer une encyclopédie à la tête quand je lui ai demander... Soupira tristement James.

Harry posa sur son épaule une main compatissante, avec un pauvre sourire.

-Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, lui proposa Harry.

-Je veux bien, et puis... Je voudrais mieux te connaître... Lui confia James.

Harry hocha la tête, c'était correcte. Il soupira priant toutes les divinités du monde pour que cette soirée soit calme. Avec James ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, au dehors il y avait une vive agitation, car Dumbledore se faisait du soucis, il avait peur que Harry n'entraine James dans une mauvais pente.

D'un pas décider, il alla trouver Gabriel qui vivait présentement dans le château auprès de son fils et de son petit-fils. Il frappa sur le bois vieillit de la porte et attendit un instant, et c'est une Martha un peu décoiffer qui lui ouvrit.

Elle le laissa entré, et poliment lui proposa du thé, ce que le vieux directeur accepta immédiatement.

-Gabriel serait-il là ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

-Oui, je vais vous le chercher, Albus.

Martha se dépêcha de rejoindre son mari afin de l'avertir de la visite impromptue du Directeur. L'Auror se leva et rejoignit l'homme dans le salon. Le salon était simple, et sobre. Les murs étaient d'une simple couleur crème. Un confortable canapé en velours beige était installé devant une petite cheminée en pierres brutes. C'était les deux seuls meubles présent dans cet endroit, ce n'était pas exactement un salon, plutôt un genre de salle d'attente.

Lorsqu'il le vit venir vers lui Albus se leva, serra brièvement la main de Gabriel avant de reprendre tout son sérieux.

-Gabriel, il faut qu'on parle d'Harry ! Attaqua immédiatement le vieil homme.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? Est-il blessé ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Gabriel

-Oh, non rien de tout cela rassurez-vous Gabriel. C'est juste que je crains qu'il n'entraine James vers une mauvaise pente... Commença le Directeur

Gabriel le regarda incrédule, tout d'abord. Il avait mal entendu n'est-ce pas ? Il ne soupçonnais pas tout de même pas Harry d'être un Mangemort infiltré où un truc dans le genre ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur venant de mon petit-fils ? Demanda Gabriel d'un calme trompeur

-Il sait où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets et ce qui s'y cache... Et puis... James est avec lui !

-Vous êtes stupide où vos le faite exprès ? S'insurgea Martha qui venait d'arriver.

-Je... Tenta Dumbledore

-Vous rien ! Écoutez on sait que vous n'aimez pas vraiment le fait que Harry soit enseignant, les Nornes nous ont prévenues avant de repartir. Mais là c'est le summum de la connerie ! Vous le jalousez parce qu'il est plus puissant que vous c'est pitoyable surtout venant d'un homme tel que vous !

Personne n'avait entendu, Sirius et Rémus entrés, les deux jeunes cherchaient James qui avait disparut. Ils avaient alors pensé qu'il était avec ses parents où avec son fils. Sirius et James l'avait finalement accepter comme tel, et faisaient tout pour apprendre à connaître le dernier arriver dans cette si grande, et si chaleureuse famille.

-Il est dangereux pour les élèves ! Assura Dumbledore sur de lui.

-Il n'est pas dangereux, il nous apprend à faire face à ce qu'il se passe dehors contrairement à l'autre qui était une catastrophe ambulante ! S'exclama Sirius les sourcils froncé sous la colère.

-Et puis au moins avec lui on a des cours bien développés, on a plus de chances de survivre après Pourdlard ! Continua Rémus, les deux jeunes étaient prêt à se battre bec et ongle pour leur prof qui était plus que compétent et qui laissait aux élèves le libre choix en insistant bien sur les méthodes employés par le Lord noir.

Il était d'ailleurs le seul prof à ne pas avoir peur d'oser parler de lui. Tous les autres lui donnait les surnoms stupides que la communauté sorcière entière lui donnait. Tous étaient prêt à se battre pour que Dumbledore puisse enfin accepter Harry.

Pendant ce temps James et Harry se liaient. Partageant avec l'autre ses goûts musicaux, littéraires, etc. James était ébahis par ce qu'avait lu son fils. Cela passait du simple ouvrage de poésie comme les Fleurs du mal de Charles Baudelaire, à des histoires un peu plus sombres comme Dragon Rouge de Thomas Harris. D'ailleurs Harry avait apporté avec lui ses livres car il aimait les relire encore et encore. Curieux James lui avait demander à les lire. Et Harry les lui prêta avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai commander par hibou postal des exemplaires des fleurs du mal, nous en aurons besoin pour étudier les Vampires, car sans que les moldus ne le sachent, Charles Baudelaire était un vampire qui fut tué durant la répression sorcière française de 1867.

James le regarda étonné.

-Un sorcier français avait trouver un moyen autre que le pieu pour les tuer. Et avec de la chance Kali ou Lucy viendra s'exprimer sur sa condition de vampire, expliquant correctement ce qu'est un calice, et comment on devient vampire, et croit moi ce n'est pas comme raconter dans la plus part des manuels !

-Il n'y a donc aucune morsure ou truc du genre ? S'étonna James

-Il y a plusieurs façons de devenir vampire, je les expliquerais, en attendant que dirais-tu si nous allions voir tes parents ? Je pense qu'ils seraient content que l'on dîne avec eux ce soir.

James acquiesça avec un grand sourire, et sur le chemin, Harry sentit qu'on les suivait. Discrètement il s'arma s'attendant à être attaquer à tout moment. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements privés des Potter, il y avait comme une tension électrique.

Comme l'idiot qu'il était Dumbledore alla vérifier que Harry n'ai pas imposer la marque des ténèbres à James.

-Je ne l'ai pas marquer... Je l'ai fais devenir un zombie c'est plus pratique et pour le coup vraiment immortel, dit-il ironiquement en observant son directeur.

L'homme d'ailleurs devint blême et vérifia que James était en bonne santé, le dernier Potter leva les yeux au ciel. James lui par contre était totalement contre se laisser ausculté par un vieux ringard et dégénéré.

-Osé m'approcher et je vous expédie dans l'autre monde ! Dit-il la menace étant bien réelle dans ses paroles Dumbledore battit en retraite mais ne s'avouant pas pour autant vaincu.

Les jeunes, et les Potter restèrent ainsi toute la soirée, et tout ce passait bien. Un peu trop bien au goût de Harry il sentait la catastrophe depuis plusieurs jours. Voldemort n'avait pas attaquer ce qui n'était _pas normal_ venant de lui. Comme poussé par une curiosité enfantine, et mal venu à cet instant précis, il se leva de table interrompant toutes les discutions.

Il alla se placer devant la fenêtre. Le parc de Poudlard était calme, et la noirceur de la nuit apaisante. Il se demanda un instant ce que Tom pouvait bien lui prévoir. La présence dans le couloir lui était destiner, peut-être quelqu'un venu libérer Nagini, mais le serpent était endormie dans le fin fond de sa malle.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent, et une boule de feu percutant la fenêtre derrière laquelle il se trouvait le fit revenir à la réalité. Il eut un sourire ironique, il avait bien fait de dresser des bouclier sur tous les appartements. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, invoqua un couloir d'air sur lequel il pouvait glisser. Le tout sous le regard stupéfait des autres.

Il se lança sur le couloir, le vent fouettant son visage, et caressant ses cheveux. Sa petite descente durant quelques secondes, lorsque ses pieds furent sur le moelleux de l'herbe du parc il releva la tête, et se retrouva face à un puissant Worm, des crocs acérés, quatre pattes puissantes terminées par des serres tranchantes, son corps extrêmement allongé faisait de lui un redoutable combattant rapide et vif. Ses écailles quasi métalliques faisait de lui un être quasi immortel, mais Harry connaissait son point faible. Et il pria tout les dieux qu'il ne connaissait pas pour réussir son coup.

Dès qu'il fut face au Dragon, l'animal lui cracha une nouvelle grosse boule de feu. Harry sans panique aucune, alors que la gigantesque boule de feu s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, leva tout naturellement un mur de terre.

Il se concentra sur sa magie intérieur, il n'aimait franchement pas s'en servir après il était toujours hors service pour au moins une semaine, mais là il fallait qu'il puisse tuer la bestiole avant qu'elle ne blesse des élèves. C'était son travail, et il l'acceptait. Il songea à occuper le dragon avant de l'achever de façon barbare.

-Vagus ! Murmura-t-il alors que de sa main jaillit une immense vague noir d'essence, le dragon regarda la tout d'un œil critique.

-_#Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu m'aura jeune mortel ! #_ lui dit-il narquoisement.

-_#Je le sais bien Worm !#_

Harry se concentra, dans ses yeux l'image d'une étincelle fut là quelques secondes avant de se volatiliser. Une simple distraction afin qu'il puisse appeler à lui son épée préférée.

-Scintilla ! Une étincelle se jeta de la main du sorcier embrassant toute la vague. Le Dragon recula de peur.

-_#Comment oses-tu mortel ?#_

Harry ne lui répondit rien, lui faisant simplement un sourire insolent. Le Worm hors de lui voulut l'attaquer, mais le feu était déjà bien chaud, et bien qu'il soit un dragon de feu il en avait peur. Il était sans doute le seul de sa race à avoir peur de son élément.

Il se contenta juste de jeter un regard noir à Harry, et puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit, sans savoir que c'est ce qu'attendait justement le sorcier pour le vaincre. Le Worm prit sa respiration, la bloquant avant de souffler une nouvelle vague de feu. Harry profita de sa concentration à ce qu'il faisait pour se glisser tout près de son corps, ne se faisant pas sentir.

Arriver près de la tête, l'animal n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une longue lame tranchante, lui crevait l'œil droit. Le dragon poussa un hurlement. Le sorcier savait qu'il avait toucher le cerveau, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meure maintenant. Et il fallait contenir les attaques de l'animal fou furieux.

A peine eut-il pensé ça, qu'Harry se retrouva projeter dans l'une des fenêtres en hauteur donnant sur la grande salle. Il la fit explosé, avant de la traverser. La fête à l'intérieur s'interrompit brusquement, personne n'avait remarquer l'intrusion ou même senti la terre trembler à chaque attaque de l'animal. Harry était légèrement sonner, il tomba sur la table des professeurs, emportant avec lui le long de sa course la vaisselle, et les chandeliers. Son corps fut stopper par le mur de l'autre côté de la table.

Tous le regardèrent choquer. Harry asseye de se relever mais sans grand succès, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut aider de James qu'il arriva à se maintenir debout.

-Harry c'est quoi ce truc dehors ? Demanda-t-il choquer.

-Un Worm... Je l'ai presque tué maintenant, je vais aller l'achever... Dit-il avant de s'évanouir.

James le regarda, et pensa que comme le dragon ne bougeait presque plus ça irait. Il jaillissait de sa blessure à l'œil droit une fontaine de sang. La bête poussait des couinements d'agonie, mais personne n'avait la magie suffisante pour l'achever. Il prit son fils dans ses bras, et le ramena à sa mère dans un soupir exaspéré, Harry ne ferait jamais rien comme les autres...

Lorsque Martha vit James portant Harry, elle se jeta sur eux. Son fils était intact et son petit fils était juste épuiser magiquement. Un vrai miracle qu'il n'ai pas eut une blessure vue la taille de la bête en bas qui agonisait lentement, en se déchainant encore par moment sur la forêt interdite. Elle soupira, et plaça Harry dans une chambre non loin de la leur. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il dormirait, mais espérait que la bestiole en bas mourait vite.

Elle aurait probablement besoin de son aide pour découper, et récolter tout ce qui appartenait à cet animal si rare mais qui avait de grandes vertus pour les potions de soin. La semaine s'écoula tranquillement Harry dormit sous le regard vigilant de ses grand-parents, et de son père.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il pesta contre son incompétence. A son époque, il lui aurait été impossible à dormir aussi longtemps. Martha entra dans sa chambre afin d'ouvrir un peu la fenêtre comme chaque jour, et elle fut surprise de voir son petit-fils réveillé.

-Bonjour Harry, tu te sens mieux ?

-Bonjour, Martha. Oui merci. J'ai dormis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

-Une semaine... Dit moi Harry... Es-tu un Mage élémentale ? Demanda Martha curieuse.

-Non, je suis un sorcier élémentaliste, répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Martha le regarda clairement choquer. Rares étaient ceux qui arrivait à un tel niveau de magie.

-Impossible... Murmura-t-elle, il n'y en a plus eut depuis plus de cinq cent ans...

-Tom m'a poussé à étudier certaines branches de magie... Lui répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

-Tu as combien d'années de magie noir derrière toi Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, sans aucune once de reproche dans la voix. Après tout l'homme survit comme il peut quitte à faire ce qui le répugne le plus. Comme Harry.

-Un certain temps.

-Je n'aurais pas d'autres réponses ? Demanda-t-elle sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus que ça de son petit-fils.

-Martha, il y a des choses qu'il est préférable de taire encore... A-t-il attaquer ? Demanda Harry changeant la conversation.

Martha soupira, mais consentit tout de même à lui répondre.

-Non, aucune attaque depuis un moment...

Harry se leva, il devait retourner dans ses appartements, une fois sur place il pu prendre une bonne douche relaxant au maximum son corps. Lorsqu'il sorti, il alla s'habiller d'un débardeur noir, et d'un pantalon de jogging noir. Il alla ensuite dans sa salle de classe, il devait revoir certaines choses sur ses prochains cours lorsqu'il fut interrompu, par une lame fine et aiguisée qui se pointa sur sa gorge.

-Harry Potter ? Demanda une voix féminine froide.

-Oui. Voldemort vous envoie ?

-Tu vas mourir.

-J'voudrais bien voir ça tient ! Marmonna-t-il

Il leva ses orbes émeraudes sur son interlocutrice et resta sans voix. Une petite jeune femme, pas plus vieille que lui, les cheveux court brun foncés, et de grands yeux bleu se tenait là devant lui, le pointant toujours de son épée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis Maeni Anódë Broenna.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : LXS

Titre : Passé Imparfait

Disclamer : rien à moi blablabla, sauf le nom Maeni Anódë Broenna.

_chapitre 07 : Maeni An__ó__dë Broenna_

Le lendemain, Martha alla voir comment allait Harry, et fut époustoufler par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. En effet, le corps de Harry se trouvait à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du lit, brillant d'une lueur jaune pas trop intense, au dessus de lui, dans un nuage gris clair se dessinait un visage masculin qui parlait, Martha voyait les lèvres du dessin bouger, mais elle aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

Les vêtements que portait Harry disparurent, alors que ses courbes commençaient à s'affiner. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, sa poitrine gonfla. Il y eut des bruits de détonations, classique lorsqu'un sort qui devait être renouveler ne l'avait pas été.

Martha, choquée, et surtout ne s'attendant pas à ça, alla chercher Gabriel, affolé

-Gab ! Cria Martha

-Oui ma douce que ce passe-t-il ? Un souci avec Harry ? Demanda-t-il avant de se faire entraîner par sa femme jusque dans la chambre qu'occupait leur petit-fils.

Et sur le seuil de la porte Gabriel pila net, les yeux écarquillés. Une expression choqué sur son visage fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Murmura-t-il

Dans leurs appartements privés, ils ne se doutèrent pas une seconde que cette puissance phénoménale lié à la rupture du sort puisse engendré autant de curiosité dans tout le château. Les élèves ressentait cette puissance à la fois violente et douce, un vrai contraste qui rendait malade les plus jeunes pas vraiment habitué à une telle force magique.

Et plus les heures passèrent, et plus la puissance augmentait jusqu'à en devenir oppressante. Dans la chambre, le dessin masculin commençait à prendre une forme humaine, toujours au dessus de Harry. Il avait ses bras tendu vers le corps de l'endormie. Un doux sourire dessiné sur son jeune visage.

Les deux Potter n'en revenaient pas, Harry n'avait jamais dis qu'il était une femme, il avait dit avoir été heureux dans les bras de Ginny, mais finalement il leur avait menti. Mais ils se doutaient bien que c'était avant tout pour se protéger lui, enfin elle.

Ils espéraient que James et les autres l'acceptent, bien qu'il ne soit pas un garçon. Il avait plusieurs fois démontré qu'il était bien que jeune l'un des meilleurs guerrier de la communauté Sorcière. Et pour être lui même Auror Gabriel _savait_ pourquoi Harry n'avait rien dit. Si Voldemort l'avait sut il aurait fait d'elle une esclave sexuelle pour lui et pour ses Mangemorts.

Il soupira, avant de se décider à aller chercher les enfants, dans Poudlard même. Il sortit sans faire de bruits, alors que Martha était encore comme hypnotisé par le spectacle face à elle. Il longea les couloirs, et entra dans la classe de MacGonagall.

-Veuillez excuser cette interruption, Minerva, mais je veux que James, Sirius, Rémus, et Lily me suivent.

-Et bien... D'accord, mais je dois en informer le Directeur... 

-Je l'informerais moi-même, plus tard, l'heure est grave, ils doivent venir.

-Bien, allez-y.

Minerva se doutait qu'il s'agissait de cette atmosphère pesante, et elle soupçonna son ami d'en connaître la raison, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Et n'informerait Dumbledore que si elle le décidait.

Surpris, les adolescents rangèrent leurs affaires avec plus ou moins de soins. Avant de suivre Gabriel. Lily arriva à ses côtés ses orbes émeraudes pleines de questions.

-Pourquoi suis-je conviée moi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-Tu es concerné lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry.

Surprise, elle le regarda.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sentant l'angoisse la prendre par surprise.

-Pas ici, on pourrait nous entendre.

Ils se dépêchèrent, les garçons qui avaient entendu la conversation se regardèrent les uns, les autres, se posant de plus en plus de questions. Arrivé chez les Potter, Gabriel, désigna simplement la chambre de Harry du doigt. Les Maraudeur, plus Lily y allèrent, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

Le dessin était presque redevenu un homme, musclé, bronzé, d'anciennes cicatrices étaient visible sur tout le corps de l'homme, plus ou moins grandes et contrastaient entre leur blancheur et la peau bronzé qu'il arborait, son visage plein de tâche de rousseur, de longs cheveux roux et dorée, des yeux bleu vraiment très amoureux, tenant amoureusement contre son torse nu, une magnifique jeune femme, de longs cheveux noir, aux doux reflets bleuté, roux et doré, Aussi nue que l'homme. Bien que son corps soit encore protégé par une douce lumière jaune dorée.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Maeni, ma douce fiancée...

Martha, sursauta avant de se retourner, pour aller auprès de son fils et de ses amis, les faisant sortir. Tous sous le choque attendirent que cela s'arrête. Et ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée que l'air redevint respirable et plus supportable. Martha alla voir le jeune couple, vérifiant qu'ils ne soient pas blesser. Lorsqu'elle fut sur qu'ils aillent tous les deux bien, elle se retira, les laissant dormir.

-Ils devraient être réveillé d'ici à deux jours, dit-elle, ils vont bien tous les deux.

-Bien, qui est-il ? Demanda Gabriel

-Je ne sais pas, nous devrons le lui demander lorsqu'ils seront éveillé tous les deux. Ce que je sais c'est que lui revient du Royaume des Morts.

-Comment ?

-C'est notre cadeau, pour notre jeune Princesse, expliqua Verdandi.

-Mais... Aucun mortel ne peut revenir du Royaume des Morts... Leur dit James qui se remettait doucement de son choque.

-Nous le devions bien à Maeni.

-Qui est le garçon ? Demanda Lily

-C'est son fiancé, il est mort sous ses yeux de la main de Voldemort. Cela fait cinq longues années qu'ils ne se sont pas vue. Laissez leur le temps des retrouvailles.

-Vous saviez que Harry n'était pas un garçon ?! Demanda Sirius

-Nous le savions, mais nous n'avions pas à le dire. C'était à lui de décider, et pour être honnête il ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez. Mais l'attaque du Dragon à coïncidé avec le renouvellement de son sort de dissimulation.

Ils observèrent la Norne.

-Il... Enfin elle ne nous fait pas confiance ? Demanda Rémus

-Ce n'est pas ça. Mais imaginé que Voldemort l'apprenne... Il voudrait engendrer sa descendance avec elle. Surtout que, votre fille et petite-fille, dit-elle en regardant alternativement James, Lily, Martha et Gabriel, est une semi elfe suite à des soins donner par des Elfes et qu'elle a eut besoin d'une transfusion sanguine.

Lily, alla dans la chambre auprès du couple de nouveau réuni. Ils dormaient encore un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Et Lily fit elle aussi un grand sourire, elle avait décider qu'elle irait faire les boutiques moldues et sorcières avec sa fille et passerait plus de temps avec elle. Mais soudain une peur la pris au ventre, et sursauta lorsque la main de James se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on la protège de Dumbledore ? Demanda James

-C'est à ça justement que je pensais... Mais comment faire ?

-Je pense qu'on va devoir leur parler. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de savoir que ce n'est pas un garçon mais une fille qu'on a eut dans son temps ?

-Peut importe son sexe elle reste mon enfant.

-Lily...

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, James... Murmura-t-elle prononçant son prénom pour la première fois, mais j'ai peur et je ne suis pas habituer à ce genre de sentiments laisse moi du temps s'il te plaît, de mon côté je vais essayer de ne plus t'envoyer de livres à la tête...

-J'attendrais, je veux vraiment que notre fille naisse, et pour elle je suis prêt à t'attendre alors prend ton temps.

-Merci soupira-t-elle.

James prit place sur un fauteuil non loin du lit de sa fille, et tous deux attendirent dans un silence tranquille l'éveil des deux dormeurs.

Lily et James prirent le temps de discuter, apprenant doucement à se connaître, débutant une toute nouvelle amitié entre eux, ainsi qu'un respect grandissant. Ils venaient chaque jours au chevet de leur fille et de l'inconnu, durant une semaine. Un soir après leur départ, l'homme fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, se demandant où il était, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il découvrit sa fiancée lover amoureusement contre lui. Il fit un sourire, caressant ses cheveux, avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Aller ma belle, il est temps d'ouvrir tes magnifiques émeraudes... Chuchota-t-il

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle soupira avant de se relever, et ne fit plus aucun mouvements lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait réveiller. La surprise, se lit sur son visage, avant que les larmes n'inondent ses yeux, ensuite ses joues.

-C'est vraiment toi ? Murmura-t-elle, en caressant d'une main tremblante la joue de l'homme.

-Je suis revenu...

-C'est vraiment toi... Répéta-t-elle n'arrivant pas à y croire. C'est vraiment toi... Charlie...

A suivre...


End file.
